Miraculous Mariposa & Fenrir Frost
by Amaya-chan07
Summary: By day Rapunzel and Jack are your everyday boy and girl living a normal everyday life but when evil forces try to disturb the peace they both transform into heroes to save the day. Join us on a Miraculous adventure with two teenagers who protect the city of Paris from a evil vilian who will stop at nothing to achieve his goal [I'll fix the summary later]
1. Chapter 1-1

"Hello everyone! My name is Amaya-chan07" said Amaya "The fanfic you are about to read is made by me and Ms. Marshmallow Madness which is called

 _Miraculous Mariposa & Fenrir Frost_"

"As you can tell it's a Jackunzel Miraculous AU" replied Ms. Marshmallow Madness "And the cover photo was made by me and you can see that and more on my Tumblr, just put Ms. Marshmallow Madness and you'll find me"

"I was inspired by Ms. Marshmallow Photoshop of Rapunzel and Jack as Miraculous and I asked her if she wanted to work with me to make this Fanfiction" explain Amaya "In which I am very Thankful that she did and help me a lot to make it"

"You're welcome" smiled Ms. Marshmallow Madness "And it was really fun writing this story"

"Ok let's get this started. We do NOT own Tangled,Rotg,Brave, or HTTYD. these movies belong to _Disney & Dreamworks_" said Amaya "And of course Miraculous LB & CN belong to _Thomas Astruc_.

"The only thing that is ours is this fanfiction and the Oc's" said Ms. Marshmallow Madness

This "Hello" means they are talking, and this _'Hello'_ mean they are thinking

* * *

 **Chapter 1.1 Sculpt man**

 _Paris the Capital of France, people had said its fashion capital of the world with fascinating history, beauty, and art. And of course it's the city of love, but if you look closely you will find out that there is more to Paris that meets the eye._

It was a lovely afternoon; the sky was painted into a beautiful shade of orange and pink as the sun began to set and the people who reside in this city did their usual routine like they do every day. On this afternoon on a small building a young girl was in her room checking something on her computer, she had short brunette hair, spring green eyes, a heart shape face and light freckles around her nose. She was wearing a black shirt with short sleeves that had pink flowers on it, a brown belt around her waist and a skirt mixed with pink & purple that reach 3 inch above her knees, and a jean purple vest. She was wearing black flats and she also wore black circle earrings.

Her name was _**Rapunzel Sonne DesJardin**_ , only child to Frederick Sonne and Arianna DesJarden. They are a family of three living a simple life in Paris, and they own a Flower shop name _Corona_ that's right below their home.

"That one looks lovely" said Rapunzel as she was looking at different websites of designer clothes, shoes, hat, etc. She saved some picture in her computer and drew a few sketches for her ideas in her sketchbook "This will definitely be a great color for a dress. But will it look good with or without a belt?" Rapunzel then felt something on her left shoulder; she looked and saw that it was a small fuchsia pink creature with a large head, a tiny body, and green eyes. She resembles a butterfly, with two antennae, and a pair of wings. She also had a flower mark on her forehead and a mark below her right eye.

"Any design that you can come up with Rapunzel will definitely look beautiful, even with a belt" spoke the creature with a female voice that sounded small and cute.

Rapunzel smiled at the cute creature "Thanks Jiaa" she then sees an add video that starts playing automatically. The video was showing an Art Competition in a museum that was being held in the city "Oh I forgot that the Art competition was today" Rapunzel watched the video as it showed different pieces of art from the many contestants who entered "Wow their really good" she praised.

"Why didn't you enter Rapunzel?" Jiaa asked as she flies towards the screen of the computer getting a better look "I'm sure you would have won first place"

"I was too late to register" answered Rapunzel then made playful smile "Besides I got too many things in my life to juggle and you know it"

"If you can handle fighting evil villains during the day and at night, an art competition will only be a walk in the park" giggled Jiaa.

Suddenly the two girls heard a knock and they both look with wide eyes at the door that was on the floor that leads to downstairs where the living room is.

"Jiaa! Hide!" whispered Rapunzel in a panic tone.

Jiaa nodded and hid herself in Rapunzel's light blue purse. Rapunzel got up and opened the door, and was surprise to see who it was "Merida?"

Merida Dunbroch was Rapunzel's best friend she had wild curly red hair that looks like it hasn't been brush, sky blue eyes and a dust of freckles across her face. She was wearing a dark teal short sleeve shirt, pale blue jeans, a checkered jacket around her waist and brown combat boots.

Merida climbs up into Rapunzel's room and grabs her cellphone from her pocket "Before ye ask why A'm here at this hour. Ah got some exciting news for ye" she says in a thick Scottish accent.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Guess who's gonnae watch the premiaur movie of _**'Captain America: Civil War'**_ tonight?" Announce Merida as she shows on her cell a picture of her best friend's crush sitting on a bench at the park.

Rapunzel grabs the phone from Merida's hand and looks at the picture as if it was a rare treasure "Jack? He's going? Really?!"

"Yep" said Merida crossing her arms.

"But how do you know?" wondered Rapunzel.

"While Ah was daein' some food shopping for my Aunt. Ah happened to overhear a certain auburn freckled wee laddie talkin' on the phone with Jack about going the movies tonight" answered Merida with a cocky smile "And Ah took that picture right at the park whaur they will meet up"

"Really?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yep an' we are gonnae with them" replied Merida.

"What?!" yelps Rapunzel "N-No way! What would I say to him?!"

"Oh yoo'll be fine. Just say what ye always say" said Merida then began to imitated her "A-Ah uh! Blah, eh? Eek!"

Rapunzel gave a small laughed and shoved Merida playfully "Haha very funny" but her best friend wasn't wrong. Every time Rapunzel sees her crush or she's near him she always acts like a nervous wreck around him, she could barely talk in a perfect sentence without her mouth getting tongued tied.

"Now come on, if we dornt go we might miss them" urged Merida.

"What?! Right now! But umm do I look okay?" asked Rapunzel as she look at herself then checked in her mirror "Should I change clothes? Or should I wear something on my hair?"

"Ye look fine" told Merida but then she sees her best friend going over to her closet.

"Maybe a sweater would look nice? Or how about a headband or a pin?" spoke Rapunzel as she tossed out everything she had in her closet.

Merida rolled her eyes and walked towards her "Come on" she grabbed Rapunzel by her arm and dragged her to the door.

"Okay! Okay just let me grab my purse!" said Rapunzel freeing herself from Merida's grip and grabbed her purse and place it on her shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

"Then off we go!" exclaimed Merida

"Let's go!" smiled Rapunzel.

 **~0~**

The Art competition has begun and a lot of people came to watch the different kinds of Art that was being display. There were Canvases, Sculpture of clay and objects, all you can think of were all over the place. As it progress the Judges were seeing the many art pieces that the contestants had made. As they got to the Sculptures section the three Judges were intrigue by two clay sculptures, the first was a sculpture of a Lion and the second was a sculpture of an Angel woman.

The two contestants who created the pieces of art were Darryl Lottsman and John Henderson.

Darryl Lottsman made the Lion sculpture; he had browned hair and eyes, he was wearing a red shirt with a jean jacket over it and black pants. His sculpture showed that he did his best to almost make it look like a real lion, with the amazing detail he did of the lion's mane that was big and had every strand of hair. The paws were great and the claws too. He made his lion to pose like it was roaring with its mouth wide opened showing off its fierce teeth and well detail inside of the mouth.

John Henderson made the Angel woman sculpture; he had short blonde curly hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing a light green shirt with long sleeves, and blue pants. The angel he made looked beautiful; she had long hair and had a flower crown on her head. She was naked but didn't expose any privet parts, and you could also tell that he worked very hard on her wings to look like real feathers. He made her pose to look like she was praying; her hands were claps together and were close to her chest to cover her breast. She was kneeling so they wouldn't see her lower part and look up at the sky to the one she is praying to.

The Judges observed both sculptures and were impressed that both of the artist did a great job with the detail that they presented. As the judges walked away and discussed with each other about the many art pieces they witness, both boys had the same hopeful look on their faces, that one of them will win the sculptor trophy.

 **~0~**

In a secret location that no one knows about, a tall man walks in a dark room and then with his fingers he made a snap sound and it cause a window to open. The glass window had a design of a dragonfly and it brought the only light to fill the whole room, and in this room were a swarm of white Dragonflies flying all over the place. The man reaches his hand out and a white dragonfly landed in his palm, with his other hand he places it on top trapping the dragonfly in his hands. Then a dark energy forms in his hands and when he removed his hand the dragonfly that was once pure white was now black with purple highlights.

" **Go out and find me another victim, my little akuma"** whispered the man with a dark voice.

Then the Akuma flied out of the room through the glass window and it began flying around the City of Paris to look for its next target.

 **~0~**

Merida and Rapunzel were at the park and they were hiding behind a tree while looking at the boy that Rapunzel has a huge crush on sitting by the fountain.

He had brown hair, light skin tone, and beautiful deep blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black snowflake design in the middle, he wore a blue hoodie over his shirt but had no sleeves. His pants were brown and skinny and he had blue sneakers. He also had an eye brow piercing on his right side that made him look cool and a black ring on his left hand.

His name is Jackson Overland Black but his friends and classmates call him Jack. He is a model and the son of the famous fashion designer Pitch Black who is well known through all of France.

Rapunzel couldn't help but make a dreamy sigh as she looked at him. Jack was looking at his cellphone to check the time as he was patiently waiting for his friend to show up.

"Okay we are going to just pass by and pretend to bump into them" spoke Rapunzel instructing their plan to greet the boys.

"Then what?" asked Merida.

"Then we'll go to the movies together! I'll sit next to him and we'll accidently touch each other's hands as we reach for the popcorn. Then we'll look deep into each other eyes and we'll share our kiss under the darkness of the theater and then be boyfriend and girlfriend and in the future we'll get married and live happily ever after!" express Rapunzel enthusiastically as she made a far off look on imagining the whole thing.

Merida made a sigh at her best friend's imagination "Let's go and pass by and then we'll see if we can make it to the sittin' next to each other"

Rapunzel snapped out of her day dream and gave a small laugh "Sorry"

Both girls' notice a boy approach Jack and it was none other than his best friend Hiccup Haddock. He had auburn hair, forest green eyes, and freckles on his face. He was wearing a shirt that was black at the top and red at the bottom with a white skull with horns as a logo. He also wore a long sleeve green shirt under his t-shirt, black pants and convers.

Both girl's see the two boys talking and began to take action by walking pass them. Merida was acting normal but Rapunzel not so much.

"Act normal, act normal, act normal" repeated Rapunzel over and over again while walking like a robot.

Merida rolled her eyes and notices that neither Jack nor Hiccup realize they were walking by them "We might as well be ghost"

Rapunzel notice what her best friend meant, seeing that the boys haven't even seen them "Uh then let's try again" suggested Rapunzel but when she turned around she faced the wrong way and got herself hit by a tree "Oww"

Before she could fall Merida quickly catches her and got Rapunzel on her feet "T-Thanks Merida" she said while rubbing her forehead to sued the pain.

"Don't thank me just yet" told Merida as she looked to her left.

Rapunzel looked to where Merida was looking and saw that Jack and Hiccup had notice them. Rapunzel's eyes went wide and her face began to blush, part of her really hope that Jack didn't see her walk into the tree. She gave a nervous smile and waved at him and to her surprise Jack smiled and waved back.

"Merida! Merida! He's waving at me!" squealed Rapunzel.

"Duh! Who wooldn't wave at someain who's in the same class?" asked Merida sarcastically, she saw that Rapunzel was still smiling and waving. Merida rolled her eyes and grabbed Rapunzel by the wrist and started walking towards the boys. Rapunzel tried to pull away not feeling brave enough to talk to Jack but Merida kept a firm grip on her so she wouldn't escape.

"Hey guys!" greeted Merida as she let go of Rapunzel wrist.

"Hi" said Hiccup.

"Hey" said Jack.

Rapunzel was too nervous to say anything that she merely smile and waved. Merida made a sigh and slap her hand down and decided to do all the talking.

"So what are you girls doing?" Jack asked.

"Naethin' much, just decided to take a walk aroond the park an' then going to the movies afterwards" Merida said casually. Rapunzel merely nodded in response finding it difficult to even speak.

"Really? Me and Jack were actually planning on going to the movies later as well" Hiccup said enthusiastically.

"Really now? Weel dae ye guys mind if we tag alang? Ye know since we're all going to the movies anyway" Merida asked looking at Rapunzel from the corner of her eyes with mischief.

Rapunzel made a silent gulp then looked at Jack as he looked at Hiccup as if asking if it was alright for them to tag along. Rapunzel began to worry and use her index finger to twirl her short hair a habit that she does whenever she's nervous _'Oh no I knew this would be a dumb idea. He's so going to say no, and wonder why we would even ask him and his friend to hang out with them. He probably already had plans to hang out with some other prettier girls. Gosh I hate that I thought this would work'_

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel was snap out of her thoughts when she heard Merida calling her "Ahh! Uh err yes?!" she responded in shock.

That's when she saw Jack and Hiccup looking at her with a surprise look and then start laughing which made her more confused than ever.

"Uh what?" Rapunzel asked a bit shyly looking at Merida for help in which she got a sigh from her friend.

"We were wondering if you were okay with hanging out with us. Since we don't mind you girls tagging along" Jack said trying to stop himself from chuckling.

"U-Us? Wait you? I mean you want us to hang out with you guys?!" Rapunzel couldn't help herself from blurting out the question.

"Ha ha of course, were all classmates here aren't we?" Jack chuckled.

As soon as she heard it right Rapunzel couldn't help herself from blushing, she used her hands to hide her extremely red face from being seen. She then notices Merida trying to suppress a smirk from forming on her face. Rapunzel pouted before sticking her tongue out at Merida.

"Uh Rapunzel?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel froze in place still having her tongue out; she quickly closed her mouth in embarrassment "Um! That was just- I was err trying to get this hair off my tongue? Uh yeah! There was hair on my tongue, and it was really annoying!" She lied while stuttering.

Merida just shook her head at Rapunzel, trying so hard not to laugh at her. Rapunzel made a mental note to get back at the Scottish girl later.

"Ah okay whatever you say" Jack said.

' _Oh my gosh! That was so embarrassing'_ thought Rapunzel as she fiddle with her fingers.

"So did you guys want to head out to the movies now?" Hiccup asked us.

"Yeah, since A'm startin' to get hungry for popcorn" Merida said.

The four teens began to make their way to the movie theater. If you couldn't tell by her face Rapunzel was really happy that she was hanging out with Jack and walking right next to him. If she could she would have scream for joy but that would make him think she's weird. She then looked back at Jack while they walk; she took in all his features once again and made a big dreamy smile _'His eyes are like the ocean'_ She then noticed Jack turn to look at her, which made her flinched in shock and quickly looked away from him.

"Are you okay Rapunzel?" asked Jack.

"Huh? Uh w-what do you m-mean?" She asked him nervously.

"Didn't it hurt when you bumped into the tree earlier?" Jack wondered.

"Aaah!" said Rapunzel and quickly turned her head away _'Oh my goodness! I can't believe he really saw that!'_ she thought hiding her red face with her hands from embarrassment _'He must think I'm clumsy for running into a tree!'_

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel snap out of her thought and looked at Jack "Huh? What?"

"I said if you were okay?" He asked again.

"M-Me? No! I-I mean yes!" replied Rapunzel as she laughed nervously "My h-head is fine! It's made of rock! I-I-I mean it's like a rock! No it's hard as a rock! Hehe"

Jack gave a confuse look "Okay? If you say so" he then turned his attention back to Hiccup and continued talking.

Rapunzel couldn't believe what she just said _'Me and my big mouth'_ she thought.

"Hang in thaur lassie" said Merida as she patted her head with sympathy.

 **Meanwhile…**

At the Art Competition, it was now finally coming to an end, with the judges now tallying up the scores of all the contestants' work. They finish giving the 1st place trophy to the best Canvas paint now it was time for the best Sculpture, after taking 20 minutes to debate on which sculpture piece pleased them the most, they had finally came to a final decision.

"Alright everyone will you all gather around to hear the final results on whose Sculpture art piece had the most creative and outstanding work." The host of the competition said.

Everyone began to gather around the stage, looking up at the many contestants who had participated.

"We are all happy to have seen such wonderful pieces. We can all tell that you all put a lot of work and heart into it. But as you all know, not everyone can win. But that doesn't make every one of you less talented" One of the judges said.

Everyone began clapping after hearing the nice speech. Making some of the contestants smile and feel a little less nervous.

"Now to make things more interesting we wanted to narrow it down to two contestants who had really outstanding pieces of work. So without further ado" The host said excitedly.

That's when the contestants started to look more nervous again, waiting patiently for the results.

"Let's have Darryl Lottsman and John Henderson up here to the front of the stage!" The host yelled excitedly.

They looked at each other both extremely happy to be in the top two, before quickly rushing to the front in excitement.

"We're sorry for the rest of you who didn't make it but we're happy to have had you all here. Alright everyone let's give it up for the contestants who participated!" The host yelled out.

Everyone cheered for them, as the ones who didn't make it walked off the stage. Some looked sad and some looked happy to have at least being a part of the whole thing. As the cheering and clapping started to die down, that's when the host began to speak up again. He then reached in the back of his pants pocket pulling out a white and gold envelope that held the name of the winner.

"And for the moment we've all been waiting for. The judges took a lot of time with deciding which Sculpture they admired the most. The one that showed lots of beauty almost showing no mistakes, and so the winner is..." The host said.

Everyone waited anxiously, leaning in anticipation, Darryl and John looking quite nervous but ready to hear the results. Once the host finally opened the envelope he then read the results.

"John Henderson! You are the winner for the most outstanding and creative Sculpture! Come on up here to the front!" The host yelled excitedly.

Everyone cheered in excitement, confetti falling down on the winner and crowd. Darryl looked as if the life had been sucked out of him right there, while John on the other hand looked ecstatic. He ran up to the front grabbing the trophy from one of the workers who ran on stage. Everyone began to cheer louder as they saw John's sculpture show up on the huge projection screen for everyone to see. Not even noticing Darryl backing away slowly into the shadows, before finally walking off the stage. His head hung low in disappointment but as if the pain weren't deep enough he heard the people talk about how John deserved to win, with his sculpture looking so majestic and detailed. Saying they were beyond surprised at how well he managed to make the wings look so life like.

"What was the other guy's piece again?" He heard a male voice in the crowd as he walked by.

"Um wasn't it some kind of lion or something?" Another male person asked.

Darryl stayed for a bit interested in what they were going to say about his art sculpture.

"Yeah good thing he didn't win. I found his sculpture to be quite boring." One female voice said.

"Yeah I mean a lion? Come on you couldn't think of anything else? It's no wonder he lost to John" said another person female.

"I know right? I guess he'll know next time to do something else huh? Ha ha" another guy laughed.

Darryl started to back away slowly as tears started forming in his eyes, as he overheard the group of people criticize his work _'I did my best. I spent days on making every last strand of detail. How could they think it was useless and not worthy?'_ thought Darryl not realizing one of the tables behind him, and before he knew it he had fallen over the table before falling to the ground, making the table fall over in the process. That's when everyone including the group of people who were criticizing his work turned to look at him. Feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed, he finally ran outside of the building. Not being able to take the pressure of everyone judging him any longer. Once Darryl had finally found a place to hide from everyone, that's when he just broke down in tears.

"I can't believe I thought I actually had potential. No wonder no one liked my sculpture, I'll never be any good. Why did I ever think I could?" Darryl had cried to himself sadly not noticing it, a dark black and purple dragonfly had landed onto his wristband, it fuse itself into it as soon as it made contact.

 _ **"Do you wish to make the people pay for causing you humiliation?"**_ said a voiced inside Darryl's head _**"Because I am here to give you the power to take your revenge and show them your real talent, all you have to do is follow my orders and bring me Mariposa and Fenrir Frost's miraculous"**_

Darryl stopped crying and stands up "Yes. I will do whatever you ask of me _**Nightmare King**_..." Darryl said with a crooked smile. A dragonfly mark appeared on his face and was glowing a purple light then a dark energy began to manifest all over Darryl's body. After a few seconds later the dark energy disappeared and Darryl became **Akumatized**.

 _ **"Good, I'm glad you understand**_ _ **Sculptman**_ _ **"**_

 **~0~**

Merida watched as Rapunzel was going back and forth mumbling for the past 5 minutes in the girl's bathroom, she had tried to calm her best friend down but she wasn't having any luck.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What am I going to do Merida?! What am I going to do?!" cried Rapunzel.

They have all arrived at the movie theater and bought their tickets, the boys went to find their seats while the girls offered to buy the popcorn and drinks but ended up in the bathroom. While Merida was doing fine, Rapunzel felt like she was going to have a heart attack "What if I fall and spill soda on me? Or even worse what if I spill soda on him?!" she said while drastically shaking Merida's shoulders. Merida grabbed a hold of her hands and took them off of her, then looked at Rapunzel straight in the eyes.

"Okay Punzie ye need to relax. Ah dunnae know what yoo're getting' yerself sae worked up for?" Questioned Merida.

"Maybe it's because I'm finally going to spend some time with Jack! And I have no idea what I'm going to even talk to him about!" yelled Rapunzel she was breathing heavily and felt like she would pass out any second. This just all seems too surreal for her; Merida just looked at her in bewilderment, before rolling her eyes a bit and looking at her with a sigh.

"Ye do realize we came here to watch a movie together right? Yoo're not gonnae have to worry about talkin' to heem" Merida said.

"That may be true. But what if he asks me how the movie is?! I'll end up freezing or worse saying something utterly embarrassing again!" She yelled in panic.

"Rapunzel Ah swear if ye dornt calm down, Ah will teel Jack how ye love to paint pictures of ye and heem married, and how ye take pics of heem without heem knowin' for references!" Merida shouted.

Rapunzel gasped loudly feeling as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on her head "Y-You wouldn't!" She said nervously.

"Ah will if ye keep gonnae crazy on me" Merida said with a playful yet serious expression.

"Okay fine... I'll try not to overreact too much" responded Rapunzel.

"Good, coz remember we all came here to have a good time. And Ah dornt want ye to be overthinkin' things and being upset. So just enjoy this, okay?" Merida said placing her arm around her shoulders.

"Yes I understand. Okay let's go and watch the movie" said Rapunzel feeling a bit more confident.

"That's what I'm talking about lassie! Let's go before the guys think we ditched them" Merida said before pulling Rapunzel in a rush out of the bathroom.

They went to buy the popcorn and drinks, lucky for them the line wasn't too long. Merida was holding four sodas in a box and Rapunzel was carrying four bags of popcorn. Eventually they made their way into the theater room, and looked at their tickets to see where they were sitting. It would've been easier had the lights in the room hadn't been so dim.

"Hey girls! We're up here!"

Rapunzel heard someone shout, before she quickly realized it was Jack's voice, she turn and blushed as she made eye contact with him. Even in the dark she could still see his deep blue eyes. Rapunzel would have looked at him longer but stopped when she noticed him smiling at her _'I hope he doesn't think I'm weird for staring at him too long_ ' thought Rapunzel. Merida snapped Rapunzel out of her thoughts by grabbing her wrist with one hand while the other carried the sodas and pulled her along to where the guys are. Rapunzel was nervous and was not ready to go, but she let Merida drag her along anyways. Eventually the girl's reached their row seats and did their best to make it over to Jack and Hiccup without stepping on anyone's feet.

"Hey ye guys! Thanks for letting' us know whaur ye were. It was so freaking dark; Ah could hardly see our row number" Merida said as she handed Hiccup and Jack their popcorns and sodas.

"Ha ha well good thing you guys at least got in here before the movie started" Hiccup chuckled as he took a sip from the cold drink.

"Yeah I woold've been so mad to have missed the beginnin' of _**Captain America: Civil War**_ " Merida stated as she grab her popcorn from Rapunzel and sat two seats away from Jack, leaving a seat between him and her for Rapunzel to sit.

' _Oh my gosh'_ thought Rapunzel as she held the bag of popcorn tight.

"Uh Rapunzel are you going to sit down? You're kind of in the way" Hiccup asked.

"Oh uh yeah you're right. Sorry let me just hurry—Ahh!" Rapunzel tried to get to her seat but she ended up tripping over Hiccup's foot, to make the situation more embarrassing she ended up landing on top of Jack's laps and even worse she spilled her bag of popcorn all over him. Rapunzel eyes were wide with shock while Jack, Hiccup and Merida had surprise looks to what just happen.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Rapunzel.

"It's okay. This might be the first time I had popcorn thrown at me" Jack said with a chuckle.

Rapunzel began to blush a dark red before hiding her face away from him _'Is it possible that if you wished hard enough, you could make yourself disappear? Cause I've never felt so embarrassed in my life'_ Rapunzel snap out of her thoughts by Jack who help her get up. Then he held her hand to help guide her to the seat next to him. Rapunzel felt her face grow warm again from the feeling of his hand wrapped around hers.

"Don't want you falling again right?" Jack said with a playful smile.

"Uh er - yeah r-right" stuttered Rapunzel as she sat down and let go of his hand.

"Since your popcorn is all over me. You can have some of mine" offered Jack.

"M-Me? Popcorn-you? Really?!" asked Rapunzel.

Jack smile "Sure"

Rapunzel made a nervous smile "T-Thank you" then she felt an elbow lightly hit her in the arm already knowing that it was her best friend Merida trying to get her attention. Rapunzel turned to look at her in question before she saw Merida send her a smirk "At leest you didn't spill soda on heem" said Merida making Rapunzel blush more and smack her in her arm to make her stop.

' _I don't know how I'm going to survive throughout this whole movie'_ she thought in exasperation.

 **~0~**

The screams of the many people reached his ears as Darryl now known as Sculptman wreak havoc everywhere he went. Sculptman aimed his gun at a man and shot clay all over him and enjoy the sound of terror that he made. Then the clay remove itself from the human and morphed itself to look like the man, while the real one stood solidified like a statue.

Sculptman look around and had not seen any signs of Mariposa or Fenrir Frost, he needs to get their miraculous for Dark Nightmare. But since they hadn't shown up yet it wouldn't hurt to take revenge on the people who made fun of him ' _They thought they could get away with making people feel like crap, like they weren't good enough. No, I will make them pay for what they did to me'_ thought Sculptman angrily. And with that thought he made his way to the place where his dreams were crushed.

As he arrived at the entrance to the Art museum he lifted his wrist up to shoot out clay from his wristband. The clay ended up spraying onto the doors, hardening them instantly, and then he walked up closer to them before roughly kicking them down. The door instantly falling apart, the people in the museum all turned around in shock, Sculptman let his creation run loose and he shot out more clay from the wristband turning more people nearby into clay statues and gaining more sculture minions. That's when people started to panic and run past him out of the museum. He let them run past except for one group of five people that he had come for.

"Oh no you thought you guys were going to get the chance to leave?" said Sculptman with an evil smirk.

"Why are you doing this to us? What did we ever do to you?!" One of the girls from the group shouted.

"Yeah please let us go!" One of the guys added.

"Really? You guys did nothing? Do you not remember how you treated a young artist earlier? How you mocked him and made him feel like nothing?!" shouted Sculptureman at them in disbelief.

"W-What do you mean?" One of them stuttered nervously.

"Unless you're... Darryl?" Another person from their group had said.

"But how is that possible?!" One of the females spoke.

"Does it really matter? You guys made the mistake of talking low of me. Now you'll all pay!" shouted Scultpman as he raised his hand up and shot clay towards them. They all screamed much to Sculptman satisfaction and they were covered with clay. The clay separated itself from the group and morph into the same five people and leaving the real ones frozen as clay statues. He smiled in enjoing the look of fear in their faces and turned to walk out of the Art Museum.

' _Now that they are taken care of, all I need to do now is get Mariposa and Fenrir Frost to come out to play. And I know just how to do that'_ he thought before going into town to cause more destruction.

 **~0~**

So far Rapunzel was finding herself liking the movie a lot more than she thought she would. Since action movies are more of Merida's thing but the movie was done really well to where she was enjoying it. Not to mention they managed to add some humor into the movie that was actually funny. Rapunzel reach out to grab some popcorn but then notice Jack's hand also reaching out and she quickly pull her hand back but then she mentally face palm _'Wait why did I do that? I could have touch his hand? I'm so stupid!'_

"So are you enjoying the movie?" I heard Jack whisper to me.

"Huh?! Uh y-yeah I am. How you? I-I mean how about you?" replied Rapunzel quietly as she couldn't help from stuttering.

"Yeah I'm enjoying it too. I've been waiting for this movie to come out for years. And I gotta say I'm not disappointed." Jack said with a bright smile.

Rapunzel couldn't help herself from smiling back at him _'It makes me so happy seeing his smiles'_

"Hey Rapunzel?" whispered Jack snapping her out of her day dream.

"Ah! Uh yes?!" She shouted loudly.

Everyone turned to _**SHUSH**_ at her, and she could see some angry and annoyed faces sent towards her which made her shrink into her seat and whispered sorry to all of them. Eventually everyone turned back to watch the movie _'That was so embarrassing'_

"Oh my gosh Punzie" Merida chuckled at her, while also giving her that knowing look.

"Heh sorry didn't mean to startle you" chuckled Jack quietly.

Rapunzel had her hands in her face trying to hide the blush _'Can it get any worse?'_

As if to answer her question Rapunzel heard some screaming she thought that it could be from the movie but it didn't, the screaming was coming from outside. Both Rapunzel and Jack jolted up from shock and turned to look at the entrance. Everyone started to look concern upon hearing the many screams. Eventually everyone even felt the ground shake from some kind of blast. That's when everyone inside the movie theater started to go on a full out panic.

"What in the world was that?!" Merida yells in shock.

"I don't know, that felt like some kind of earthquake" Hiccup said a bit nervously.

"I-It almost seemed like it was something else" said Rapunzel in confusion.

"And I can bet it's not good" Jack said.

Then they heard even more screaming and before they knew it they saw the doors to the movie theater burst open. Rapunzel saw some human sculptures made of clay walk in and started to throw things and gabbing anyone they can get their clay hands on.

"Agh! What the heck are those things?!" Merida shouted.

"I don't know but I'm not staying to find out, let's get out of here!" Hiccup had yelled to us.

The four teens got up from their seats and started running towards the exit and so did everyone else, they were about to reach the door but then two of the clay sculpture grabbed hold of Merida and Hiccup.

"Help!" yelled Hiccup.

"Let go of me!" shouted Merida.

"Merida! Hiccup!" yelled both Rapunzel and Jack.

They were about to help them but more of the sculptures were coming and were blocking their way to their friends. Jack and Rapunzel back away slowly from the approaching clay sculptures and they can still hear their friends struggling to get themselves free. Rapunzel was worried for Merida and Hiccup and knew that she had to act fast _'I need to find a place to hide'_ she looked over to Jack and could see that he had a serious expression on his face.

"Jack what are we going to do?" She asked him.

Jack saw a broom on the floor and quickly grab it and use it to push the clay sculptures back "Come on! Let's hurry!" He said as he grab Rapunzel's hand and both made a run for it.

As Jack used the broom to fight off the sculptures they eventually made it out of theater room and able to run past the sculptures and quickly run down the hallway. Jack saw the doors to the bathrooms and he pulled Rapunzel inside the girl's bathroom.

"Stay here. I'm going to see if I can find someone for help" Jack said to her.

Rapunzel didn't like the idea of Jack risking himself to danger "But-But Jack-"

"Don't worry, I promise to come back" said Jack giving her a reassuring smile and quickly ran down the hall.

As soon as Jack was out of sight Rapunzel check all the stalls to make sure there was no one in the girl's bathroom and quickly opened her purse and out came Jiaa hovering next to her "There is no way I'm going to sit back here and do nothing" stated Rapunzel.

"You're ready to go save your friends" Jiaa said with a smile.

Rapunzel nodded and had a determine look on her face then her black earing turn to a light pink and then she flip her hand back which touch her earing and yelled out.

 _ **"Jiaa transforme moi!"**_

Jiaa is pulled inside the earring, then it glowed and the earing morphed into a butterfly. Rapunzel placed both her hands together to her face and spread them apart, it created a fuchsia colored mask with a butterfly wing below her right eye and a vine design on her left eye. She then spread both her arms out and a magical energy appears above her head and glides down on her. Rapunzel's brunette color hair turns into a golden blonde and it grew longer that reach up to her calves. A fuchsia skintight top with a butterfly wing design appears on her, then fuchsia skintight pants formed on her legs with a vine like design and something wraps around her feet which created a pair of black boots.

A flower is placed on the right side of her hair, then two pair of butterfly wings spread out on her back and lastly around her hips a string appeared with a fuchsia pink yo-yo that had a butterfly wings desing.

Rapunzel made a few spins, lifted her leg up and then strikes a pose.

 **Meanwhile...**

Jack was able to dodge the clay sculptures and manages to get outside of the movie theater. He quickly found a place where he knows he wouldn't be seen by anyone and that his secret would be safe.

"Let's go Nixx!" said Jack as he looks inside his hoodie jacket but got no respond "Nixx!"

"I need my beauty sleep" spoke a small male voice from inside the jacket.

Jack made an annoyed look then reach inside his pants and got out a small plastic bag and inside was a piece of Ham from his pocket. When he zip opened the plastic bag the scent of the meat made something flied out from Jack's hoodie jacket; it snatches the cheese from his hand and began to eat it.

Jack looked at the small floating creature known as Nixx he had white fur and blue marks on his body, he had a large head, tiny body and blue eyes. Just by looking at him you can easily tell that he resembles a wolf with his pointy ears, fangs and fluffy tail.

Jack crossed his arms as he watched his small friend eat "Guess you had enough beauty sleep?"

"Yes but not enough ham" replied Nixx with his mouth full of ham.

"Well now is not the time" said Jack as he gave a signature smirk and made a fist and yelled out.

" _ **Nixx transforme moi"**_

Before Nixx could finish his ham he was suck into the ring, Jack lifted his left hand up and his black ring turned silver and in the center appeared a bright blue paw mark. Then with his four fingers he traces them across his eyes which created a mask that was silver with a blue color line below. With both his hands he brush his hair back which cause his brown hair to turn white and two wolf ears appeared on his head. He then spread both his arms out and a blue magical energy slides down on him, a skin-tight silver body suit appeared on his body with two blue stripes above both his elbows and abdomen. He also had matching gloves and boots with hidden wedges. A blue belt wraps around his waist and a white fluffy tail appears too.

Jack made two air punches and a kick and then strike a pose.

 _In the city of Paris these two are more than just your average teenagers, they protect the city and people from the villain Nightmare King and his evil Akuma's_

 _They are..._

 _ **Mariposa**_ _ **& Fenrir Frost**_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

"Did you like Rapunzel and Jack's transformation? It was thanks to _Aurora Mandeville_ for her oneshot Jackunzel Miraculous AU that she let me use her idea of Jack and Rapunzel having brown hair in their civilian form and then Golden blonde and White hair when they become hero's" said Amaya.

 _Thank you very much_ _Aurora Mandeville_

"Neither Rapunzel and Jack will know who they really are when they transform" said Ms. Marshmallow Madness "Or any of the other characters"

"Exactly" said Amaya "Rapunzel's Kwami Jiaa means _"Beautiful"_ in Chinese and Jack's Kwami Nixx means "Snow" in Latin"

"I named them, aren't they CUTE" smiled Ms. Marshmallow Madness "Oh and Chapter 1.2 is already up so go on"

"We know that you can't wait to see what happens next" winked Amaya


	2. Chapter 1-2

"Fair warning me and Ms. Marshmallow Madness did our best in writing the action scene, so please go easy on us" said Amaya

"Don't worry Amaya, I'm sure they'll like it" said Ms. Marshmallow Madness

"I hope so" said Amaya

 _"Enjoy!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 1.2 Sculpt man**

The Night has arrive at the city of Paris with the sky being dark, the stars shinning it up and the crescent moon rising slowly up. Mariposa got outside of the movie theater and was met with the cold air of the night. She saw many Sculptures of color gray and brown wrecking cars and destroying everything in their path, and many civilians screaming and running away from them.

Mariposa sees a civilian hiding behind a car and runs towards him "Sir you need to go somewhere safe" but the man didn't respond to her "Sir?" Mariposa shook the man's shoulder and was caught surprise that the man fell to the ground. Mariposa panic thinking that the man got hurt but the man didn't react he was silent and when she look closely the man wasn't moving or breathing for that matter. Before she could wonder why a gray clay sculpture was about to grab her but Mariposa made a backflip and used her yo-yo to latch it on a roof and pull herself to the building. Once she landed at the top she look down at the chaos that the clay sculptures were making and she also saw other civilians who were also not moving.

"At this rate the whole city will be nothing but rubble and clay" she looked around but didn't see no sign of the akumatized villain or Merida and Hiccup anywhere "Where could they be?"

Mariposa then notice a few of the clay sculptures taking people as hostages and heading towards the same direction. Which means wherever they're going that's where her friends will be and where she'll find the akumatize villain. She used her yo-yo to swing herself to another building and then began running and jumping from roof to roof following to where the clay sculptures were going. Mariposa then spotted her friends, she gave an amuse smile a she saw Merida still struggling and yelling at the top of her lungs _'That's Merida for you'_ thought Mariposa. She ran ahead of the line of the clay sculptures and used her yo-yo to glide down and landed right in front of them.

"Let those people go!" Yelled Mariposa.

"What makes you think they'll listen to you?"

Mariposa turned around and was met with the Akumatized person, his whole body was made of clay and the color brown and gray where mix together. He had spiky hair that stood up and had a gun on his right hand. He had his arms crossed and was standing on top of a bus to look intimidated.

"Only I Scultpman can command my creation" said Sculptman with an evil smile on his face then bow "A pleasure to have you here Mariposa"

"Wish I can say the same thing but that would be lying" replied Mariposa as she gave him a fierce look "What are you planning to do with these civilians"

"I need these people so that they can be a part of my latest masterpiece" answered Sculptman "Once it's done everyone will know that my art is the best"

"I think you need a new hobby Sculptman" said Mariposa as she lifted her leg up like a pitcher and threw her yo-yo to capture Scultpman.

Sculptman dodges the yo-yo then grabs the string with his hand "And I think I don't care what you think" with both hands he pull her in and started spinning her in a circle really fast, which made Mariposa feel a bit sick. When he made one more spin he let go of the string and send her off flying.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Mariposa was waiting for the moment to hit the ground and feel pain from the impact but suddenly she felt two arms catch her and instead of feeling heat from being press to a warm body she felt cold, but it felt nice. Her spring green eyes look at the person who caught her and it was none other than her partner Fenrir Frost, he jumped a few building and then stopped and looked at her.

"Next time you should use those things on your back that you call wings" suggested Fenrir Frost.

Mariposa made an annoyed look "Or maybe next time you come falling down and I'll catch your little fluffy tail" she remarked "You can put me down now".

"Don't I get a reward first for saving you?" he asked as he gave her his signature smirk.

Mariposa rolled her eyes "I'll give you a doggy treat later. Right now we need to stop Scultpman!"

Fenrir Frost shrugged and gently put Mariposa down "You wouldn't happen to know why there are civilians who are not moving? As if someone used a freeze ray on them"

"I don't know why they're not moving? But whatever happen to them has to do with our akumatize villian" answered Mariposa as she and her partner turn their attention at the destruction that's happening in the city.

"Looks like Sculptman is having some fun **claying** around with his creations" joked Fenrir Frost.

Mariposa made a big sigh "Now is not the time for jokes Fenrir. We need to find Scultpman" she looks around and then spotted a few clay sculptures going to the same direction just a few streets away "If we follow those sculptures they will lead us to him"

"Then what are you waiting for Sunshine? Let's go!" Exclaimed Fenrir Frost as he began jumping from the roof.

"Would you at least wait for me!" yelled Mariposa following her partner.

As they jumped from roof to roof the two heroes caught up with the clay sculptures and they spotted Sculptman. Mariposa and Fenrir Frost hid behind a chimney, they saw the sculptures holding the civilians then they see him use his gun and sprayed clay all over then. Suddenly the clay detach itself off the civilians and then morphed into an exact replica of them and the civilians were petrified emotionally and physically. Mariposa and Fenrir look at each other and both now understood for the reason why the civilian were frozen like statues, they turn their attention back then see that the last people were Merida and Hiccup. Both hero's wanted to save them but they can't act rashly or their friends will be in more danger.

"Okay I'll distract him and you free those two people before they're fossilized" suggested Fenrir Frost.

"Alright" nodded Mariposa.

Fenrir Frost jumps over the chimney, ran on the roof and then made a big jump and landed in front of Scultpman "Hey Sculpty! How's it going?"

"It's Sculptman" corrected Scultpman as he gave an evil smile "Are you lost little puppy? I'm afraid your master may have flown off somewhere"

"One I'm a wolf, two her name is Mariposa and three your head must be made of rocks if you think that's all it takes to get rid of her" smirk Jack.

Sculptman glared at him "You think you can take on me and my creations you mutt?"

"Oh you mean these things you called art" remarked Fenrir Frost looking at the clay sculptures "I've seen kindergarten kids make art way better and they use play-doh"

Scultpman had enough of the wolf hero "Get him!" he yelled.

The clay sculptures advance on Fenrir Frost he pulled out a metal stick then pressed it and it expanded into a staff. Fenrir Frost charge at the sculptures, he swung his staff to his left striking a brown sculpture leaving a crack at the chest, another sculpture came at him he flip over it and use his staff to knock it off its feet. A gray sculpture came which weirdly was headless, it grabbed the staff trying to prey it out of Fenrir Frost hands, he then held his staff tight and then flip the clay sculpture knocking it to the ground. His ears alerted him that another one was about to attack him from behind and he turn around gave it a swift kick seeding the sculpture down.

Fenrir Frost place his staff on his right shoulder "How about we play a game called follow the leader" he said with a playful smile and then started running "Or in this case follow the Frost!"

"After him!" Ordered Sculptman as he and his creation began chasing after the wolf hero.

With the villain being distracted Mariposa tied the end of her yo-yo to the chimney then walked to the edge of the building and leaped down. Once her feet touched the ground, she quickly went to duck into an alleyway before any of the clay sculpture could see her. Before leaving she checked her surroundings, upon looking she had been able to see Merida and Hiccup being held by the clay sculptures. But most of them had went running after Fenrir Frost as he was leading them away ' _Hmm this will be a bit difficult with four of them, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it'_ Mariposa thought confidently before she left out of the alley way and towards them. She had went right behind a tree that was closer to them. She could see Merida still struggling in anger and Hiccup with an exhausted expression.

"Aam tellin' ye right now ye better let us go! Or otherwise I'll kick yer a-!" Merida yelled.

"Merida in case you didn't know, we're in the arms of rock hard statues. Sassing them, won't do us any good. Besides getting crushed to death." Hiccup had said nervously.

"Ugh but Ah dornt want to stay here and become a statues forever!" Merida yelled.

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" Hiccup asked.

Merida turned her head to give him an annoyed glare, making Hiccup put his hands up in surrender.

Mariposa gave a small giggle then with her yo-yo she swung it around one of the clay sculptures leg. After getting it completely wrapped around at one of them she yanked it back, sending it flying into a nearby garbage can.

"Mariposa!" Both Merida and Hiccup had yelled out in relief.

"Hey let me give you both a hand" she said with a smile.

The clay sculptures began growling in anger and then dropped their hold on the hostages and they began to approach Mariposa slowly. As soon as they had the chance Merida and Hiccup quickly ran to safety but before Merida fully left she pulled out her cellphone, and took a quick pic of Mariposa.

"This is definitely gonnae get a lot of likes on my blog!" Merida said excitedly.

"Meri- I mean, civilian! Get to safety!" Mariposa yelled.

"Merida, will you hurry up before you get captured again!" Hiccup said as he grab her by the arm and sprinting away.

"Ah was only gonnae take one pic! Hiccup!" Merida whined as she was dragged away.

Mariposa shook her head and focused back to the clay sculptures coming closer and closer.

"I don't suppose you guys want to sit down and make more art?" Mariposa said sarcastically.

The clay sculptures just continued to growl at her and started taking the chance to lunge at her. Mariposa quickly leaped out of the way, before any of the sculptures could turn around she had threw her yo-yo around one of the legs of them and trip them. Now there were only two sculptures standing, one was gray and the other brown, the brown sculpture grab a street sign pulled it out from the ground and began flinging it towards her. Mariposa squeal slightly and ducked right on time before the sign could slice off her head. Then the brown sculpture use the sign to slice her in half but Mariposa move to the left and saw that the sign was able to break the cement floor.

"Okay now it's my turn!" Mariposa yelled before quickly running towards the two clay sculpture and jumping on the shoulder of the gray sculpture.

Mariposa used her legs to wrap around its neck, she then twisted her body with her lower body strength and then she flung the gray clay sculpture over to the side of the ground leaving it motionless. She then sensed another clay sculpture running up behind her, before it could get a chance to crush her, she managed to quickly get from under the sculpture then rolled out of the way.

"Okay you guys are really starting to tick me off" Mariposa said as she noticed the gray sculpture she knocked down was starting to get up again. Plus the other one that was already walking towards her kept throwing rocks and trash at her. Mariposa ran towards a nearby building, she took one of the tops off the trash cans outside and used it as a shield. Then she gripped it tightly as she seen the last two sculptures approaching her once again.

"Alright you guys asked for it" Mariposa said cracking her neck with that she immediately started running towards the clay sculptures.

Since there was only two left Mariposa took out her yo-yo and flung it around both of their legs. Once she was able to completely wrap it around their legs she quickly slide between them and pull them down to the ground. Once she had them on the ground she was able to jump onto one of the sculptures that had fallen immediately knocking the wind out of it. Then before the last one could even get a chance to do anything, she had quickly kicked its chest and knocking it back down.

Mariposa hand was a bit injured _'Okay note to self never hit objects that are completely rock solid'_ she thought as she winced in pain.

"I need to find out where Fenrir Frost is..." Mariposa said to herself.

With that thought in mind, she took out her yo-yo spun it around then swung it around some chimney of a nearby building. But just before she was about to leave she saw a bright white flash go off at the corner of her eyes, she turned around to notice her best friend Merida grinning extremely wide.

"Ha Ah got it! Ah knew ye would be able to kick their butts!" Merida yelled excitedly.

Mariposa then sees Hiccup running behind her "Seriously? This is why you had to sprint all the way back here, to get a picture of Mariposa!" Hiccup questioned in annoyance, out of breath and placing his hands on his knees.

"Gee what a weak laddie ye are, yoo're already out of breath?" Merida asked smirking.

Hiccup glared at her "Quit avoiding the questions"

Both teens notice Mariposa chuckling not being able to help contain her laughter any longer.

"Great even Mariposa thinks it's funny that I'm not very fit." Hiccup said flatly.

"Sorry" said Mariposa.

Then Mariposa heard a huge explosion go off down the city. They all turned to notice a huge cloud of smoke forming in the direction the explosion came from.

"I have to help Fenrir Frost, can you two go find a safe place to hide?" Mariposa asked them.

"Don't worry we will. Though I would have to tie down Merida so she won't escape again" Hiccup said adding a bit of humor.

"Relax Ah already have one pic for mah blog. So I'll stay out of trooble this time" Merida said looking at Hiccup.

"Good. Stay safe you two" Mariposa said then she yanked on her yoyo and pulled herself into the air, making her swing from building to building.

As she got closer to where the cloud of smoke was she spotted Fenrir Frost struggling against a few clay sculptures. Landing on the roof of a nearby building, she had seen that a lot of them lay on the ground smashed and motionless. Mariposa was surprise that Fenrir Frost took out a lot more than she could've handled on her own _'He's better at fighting than he is at making puns'_ thought Mariposa as she was impress at her partners skills but she won't tell him that or else he'll get a bigger head.

Mariposa notice a sculpture about to knock her partner from behind, with her yo-yo she quickly swung herself down towards Fenrir Frost "Fenrir move away!" she yelled.

Fenrir Frost heard Mariposa's voice and quickly leaped out of the way. Lifting her legs out Mariposa kicked the clay sculpture away and it crashed into a car. She landed and then yanked her yo-yo for it to pull back to her.

Then she saw Fenrir Frost run up to her with a smirk "How do you manage to still look graceful while knocking people out?" Fenrir Frost questioned with a love-struck look on his face.

"I guess it's just one of my many charms." She joked with him.

Fenrir Frost chuckled lightheartedly before his face grew serious looking over towards the nearly destroyed museum. Mariposa then turned her attention towards where he was gazing at, through all the piles of rubble and smoke they both saw that there were still more clay sculptures left. She could see Sculptman seething in anger, Mariposa knew that you don't have to be a genius to know that he is angry that both of them had destroyed all of his sculptures.

"How dare you destroy all my work of art? You're both going to pay for this!" Sculpt man screamed out in rage.

Then he held out his wrist, a white glow was shining and from that it signaled some of the remaining clay sculptures to go towards the two Heroes.

"We better stop him quick. Otherwise it'll never stop." Fenrir Frost said.

"You're right but the thing is how?" Mariposa questioned as she backed away from the approaching sculptures.

"I'm not sure for the past minutes I've been fighting his clay minions back, he makes it to where he won't let anyone near him. Using them as a shield, so really the only way is to knock them all out and make our way towards him" Fenrir Frost started backing away as well, gripping his staff tightly in his hands.

Mariposa noticed Sculpt man had too many minions to where it would be impossible to get to him.

She closed her eyes a bit in thought trying to think of another solution. Then Fenrir Frost tapped her shoulder and slightly pointed towards a ledge hanging over where Sculpt man was standing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fenrir Frost questioned with a smirk.

She looks at him a bit confusion, until two and two clicked in her mind. She then smiled at him nodding her head.

"Yes on my mark you run towards the building to distract his sculptures. While I go up to confront him. Got it?" Mariposa stated.

"Gotcha" Fenrir Frost said.

"Okay on tree. One, two, three!" Mariposa yelled as they both sprang into action.

"Attack them!" Sculpt yelled out.

That's when the clay sculpted began to sprint towards them, reaching their arms out to attack them. Mariposa easily dodged one of the attacks from the sculptures that was closest to her. She then used her foot to sweep her leg from under them, tripping it in the process. She then continued to run towards Sculptman who started to back a way towards the crumbling building. She noticed Fenrir Frost fighting against the clay sculptures, swinging his staff out at the ones who tried to grab him. Mariposa continued to dodge and counter the many attacks thrown towards her, making her way closer and closer towards Sculpt man.

"Don't think I'm letting you get any closer to me!" He yelled out as he shot his clay gun from his wristband towards me.

Not expecting it her eyes grew wide as she was engulfed in a huge mass of brown and gray clay. Mariposa struggled trying to escape the hardening clay around her body, but she found it utterly useless. She then noticed Sculpt man begin to walk towards her.

"It's funny how you thought you could get away with destroying my work, but you're soon going to wish you never had." Sculpt man said as he edged himself closer.

"You're an artist right? Why would you want to make artwork that brings harm to others?" Mariposa questioned him.

Sculptman kept walking towards her before finally stopping in front of her "To put all the people who treated me like garbage in their place. Its people like that don't know the true meaning of art. I'm just doing everyone else a favor so they don't get hurt" Sculpt man said with anger, but you could tell he was hurting inside as well.

Mariposa felt slightly bad for him "I know how hard it is to deal with people who make you feel like you're nothing. But you can't let those people bring you down, there is always going to be someone out there who won't agree with your art. But that doesn't make you any less special." Mariposa stated trying to reason with him.

He hesitated for a moment but then he heard Nightmare King's voice in his head

" **Don't listen to her! She's a hero she doesn't understand your pain. But I do understand and I can make you're your art be love by everyone. And for that to happen you need to get me her Miraculous"**

Nightmare King's voice won over the last bit of control he had left and he glare at Mariposa.

"Sorry but I'm not going to sit around and listen to what you say" Sculpt man said as he began to reach out to take Mariposa's earrings.

"Fenrir Frost do it now!" Mariposa yelled out.

Sculpt man had forgotten about her partner and look around rapidly for him and saw him from above. Scultpman moved out of the way quickly, which let Fenrir Frost to use his staff and tore apart the clay cocoon that trapped Mariposa freeing her instantly.

"Are you okay?" Fenrir Frost asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you." Mariposa thanked him.

Scultpman was fueled with anger he brought his wrist out to shoot more clay at them. Fenrir Frost grabbed ahold of Mariposa and sprinted behind a fallen pillar dodging all the shots of clay Sculptman shot at them.

"Okay Sunshine what's the plan? Cause if we don't figure out soon, well let's just say we'll be the museum's new displays." Fenrir Frost said.

"Yes I know, just give me a second." Mariposa calmly responded. Even though she was freaking out a bit.

Mariposa grab her yo-yo swung it up and yelled " _ **Eternal life!**_ "

As soon as the words left her lips, butterflies appeared out of her yo-yo and then she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw that everything around her was gray and time has stopped. Meriposa turned to her partner and sees that he was frozen in time and so was Scultpman and his sculptures. Then Mariposa sees a large group of golden butterflies flying around the frozen world, she walks towards them and spoke.

"How do I stop Sculptman?"

Then the butterflies scattered and flew towards different places, two butterflies landed on her partner Fenrir Frost, four landed on the ground where the sculptures stood still, and one landed on Sculptman's gun. With a satisfied smile Mariposa knew what she had to do, she closed her eyes and then before she knew it she opened them and was back to where she was and time continue on in the world.

"So? Did you manage to figure out what we could do next?" Fenrir Frost asked.

Mariposa nodded then leaned up towards Fenrir Frost to whisper the plan into his ear. Fenrir Frost gave his signature smirk "Now that is a **creative** idea".

Fenrir Frost jumped out from behind the pillar and then brought his staff out to lean against it.

"So when exactly are you planning to actually start fighting? Because so far, you haven't managed to make a single hit on us." Jack taunted.

"Oh we'll just see how long that'll last mutt!" Sculpt man yelled out furious.

Sculpt man raised his hand about to summon his sculptures to attack us. When Fenrir Frost quickly reacted before he could do so.

Fenrir Frost raised his left hand out and yelled out " _ **Frostbite slash!"**_

His gloved claws began glowing a tint of blue and flecks of snowflakes appeared around his hand. He brought his hand towards the ground and slash at it, it began freezing the entire ground beneath the clay sculptures instantly and preventing them from moving.

"Great job Fenrir Frost!" Mariposa yelled out in gratitude.

"Well you know me, I'm _**cool**_ as ice" Fenrir Frost said with a wink in which Mariposa rolled her eyes at him.

"How dare you?! You're going to pay for that!" Sculpman yelled in rage.

Sculptman used his gun and shot clay at the wolf hero, Fenrir Frost acted fast and spun his staff so fast it block off the clay. Then Fenrir Frost ran towards the akumatized villain and swung his staff out towards him, this cause Sculptman to quickly dodge it but he fell to the ground in the process. Scultpman then reached out to grab a fallen pipe and started to fight head on against Fenrir Frost.

As Sculptman and Fenrir Frost were in head to head combat, Fenrir Frost dodge an attack but it made him lose his balance and Sculptman took that opputunity to strike the wolf hero in the arm, making him lose his grip on his staff and yelled in pain.

"Fenrir Frost!" yelled Mariposa in panic.

Not wasting another second Mariposa swung her yoyo and wrapped it around Sculptman's body. She then pulled him towards her and making him fall to the ground.

"Let me go!" shouted Scultman.

"Quick! His gun! Grab his clay gun!" yelled Mariposa still keeping a grip on him.

"Got it!" reply Fenrir Frost.

He took the clay gun off of Sculptman throwing it onto the ground and he used his staff to finally smash it into pieces, the dark akuma flied out from the destroyed wristband. That's when Fenrir Frost looked towards Mariposa, waiting for her to finish the job.

With a nod Mariposa looked at the black dragonfly "That's enough trouble from you little akuma" then she closed her eyes and brought her hands together looking like she's praying "Time to purify!" and then she began to sing.

As Mariposa's soft gentle voice filled the air with a beautiful melody that made you feel calmed and completely bliss her hair began to glow bright as the sun and was growing longer, her golden hair stretch out towards the akuma and rapped itself around it and glowed even brighter. When Mariposa finish singing her hair stop glowing and it set free the akuma that was now a pure white dragonfly.

"Farewell little Dragonfly..." Mariposa said softly as the white dragonfly flew off into the distance and then she grab the flower from her hair and threw it up in the air.

" _ **Miraculous Mariposa!**_ "

Then the flower glowed and burst into a magical energy of petals that spread throughout the places that Scupltman and his clay sculptures cause damage. The petals fix everything up that was destroyed, the clay sculptures disappeared and the people who were petrified were back to normal.

As Mariposa watched everything turn to normal, Fenrir Frost walk next to her, he smiled and held his fist out to fist bump her. She returned the smile and gladly accepted it by fist bumping him in return.

"Pound it!" they both said.

"Um what's going on?"

Mariposa and Fenrir Frost turned towards the sound of the voice and they see the person who _was_ Sculpt man coming to, they then ran towards him and help him up.

"Oww what happened, how I got here?" Wondered the man holding his head slightly in pain.

"Let's just say you ended up falling victim to an akuma attack" Fenrir Frost said.

"Oh wow, I hope no one is too badly hurt" The man stated worried.

"Don't worry me and Fenrir Frost took care of it. Everyone is fine." Mariposa stated with a smile.

"Thank goodness, I would've felt way worse than I already do. By the way my name is Darryl." The man said smiling back.

"Wait Darryl?! The Darryl Lottsman, that has done many nature and wildlife sculpture pieces back in America? And was the first to win five art scholarships for having such an amazing art portfolio?!" Mariposa couldn't help questioning in excitement.

Darryl looked a bit surprised at her outburst; even Fenrir Frost gave his partner a questioning look.

"Well I just really love art, and I happen to know a few artists that are well known for their talent." Mariposa stated shyly.

"Well yeah that's me. I'm glad you enjoy my artwork. Even though there are many who hate it." Darryl stated sadly.

"What do you mean I'm sure not everyone else hates your work" Fenrir Frost said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, you're very talented!" Mariposa said.

"Well that's not what a bunch of people thought at the competition, that I by the way lost." Darryl said slightly putting his head down.

"Darryl by a bunch of people do you mean like a small group of people?" Mariposa asked him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well yes…" Darryl said.

"See those are only a few haters who can't see what obvious talent you have. I wish there was a way to please everyone but it's just not possible. Sometimes you have people who hate on your talent because they want what you have, and even if they don't. Don't ever let them change who you are inside, and continue to chase your dreams. Because the only person who can truly stop you and tell you who you are, is you." Mariposa said to him.

Darryl then lifted his head up at that then Fenrir Frost walked up closer to him and patted him on the back "Yeah you just keep doing what you do man, and ignore the haters who can't see how awesome you are " he said in encouragement.

"Y-You're guys are right. I shouldn't let a few people bring me down. Thank you both so much for the kind words." Darryl said growing a smile on his face.

"No problem" Fenrir Frost and Mariposa both said.

That's when both Mariposa and Fenrir Frost noticed their miraculous starting to beep. Warning them they were about to change back to their civilian forms.

"Well looks like we gotta go before we change back" Fenrir Frost said.

"Yes but first do you have a pen where I can get a quick autograph?" Mariposa asked in excitement again.

Fenrir Frost and Darryl both chuckled after that, Mariposa pouted slightly before she also joined them in their contagious laughter. Darryl gave Mariposa a picture of his lion sculpture and sign it, she thanked him and then use her yoyo to swing herself out and Fenrir Frost used his staff to launch himself up and then jump through the roofs.

As Darryl wave goodbye at the two Heroes he made his way back to the museum. When he got there he was glad to see that when he was turn into a villain all the art work was not damage. He looked at his lion sculpture even if he didn't win he was still glad that he was able to create something great, even if there are people who don't like his art he won't let them be the reason he stop being an artist.

"Thank you Mariposa and Fenrir Frost" smiled Darryl.

 **~0~**

Somewhere in a dark secret location, surrounded by white Dragonflies stood a furious Nightmare King as he watched from his dragonfly window that he had once again failed to capture both of Mariposa's and Fenrir Frost's miraculous.

" **Don't think you'll be able to laugh in joy like this again. Because next time I won't fail to capture your miraculous"** He vowed in anger.

As he says those words the window began to close and the room was filled with darkness.

 **~0~**

 **Back in the Movie theater…**

Mariposa was able to get back to the movie theater and sneak in to the girl's bathroom. As soon as she was inside her earrings made a final beeping sound and Mariposa closed her eyes. A magical energy appeared from below her feet and spread up to her body. When she opened her green eyes she smiled at her reflection in the mirror, her short brunette hair was back and her outfit was the same she had on before she transform. She was no longer Mariposa now she was Rapunzel just your average everyday normal girl. An her petit friend Jiaa came out from her earring.

"And once again Mariposa saves the day!" smiled Jiaa from Rapunzel's purse.

"Thanks Jiaa" said Rapunzel returning the smile "But I didn't do it alone, Fenrir Frost help too. His jokes may be bad but he always has my back"

They both laughed and then Rapunzel went out to find her friends.

As soon as Merida and Hiccup were close to the movie theater they both see Rapunzel running out from the doors of the theater and making her way towards them with a big smile on her face. Rapunzel gave her best friend a big bear hug, Merida couldn't bread but she returned the hug anyway.

"Merida! I'm sooo glad that you're safe" said Rapunzel as she let go of Merida.

"If you count taking pictures while a superhero fights the scary sculptures then yes, she was completely safe" said Hiccup sarcastically.

Merida stick her tongue out at him and Rapunzel giggle, then the Scottish girl realized that someone was missing from their little group "Hey whaur is Jack?" she asked.

"Hey guys!"

They all turn and saw Jack running towards them "Glad to see you both okay" he said catching his breath.

"Jack are you okay?" asked a really worried Rapunzel.

Jack gave her a reassure smile "Yeah. I'm fine"

"Where have you been?" asked Hiccup.

"I was looking for help but then I was cornered by those sculptures and before I knew it they just disappeared" explained Jack "Looks like Mariposa and Fenrir Frost defeated another akumatized villain"

"Ye got that right!" said Merida as she wave her cellphone at him "And Ah got the pictures for mah next blog too"

"Cool. Can I see them?" asked Jack reaching for her phone.

Merida move her cell away from his reach "Nope. Ye'll have to wait until Ah post it"

Jack rolled his eyes "Figures"

They all laughed forgetting for a moment that they was even an attack by scary sculptures. The four teens then heard the sound of a car's horn, they turn and saw that it was Jack's bodyguard waiting for him and didn't look the least bit happy.

Jack made an annoy look "Looks like my rides here"

"Guess we'll have to finish the movie some other time" said Hiccup.

Jack made a small smirk "Or when I sneak out again".

"Wait ye sneak out to come to th' movies?" asked Merida crossing her arms.

"Only way I can have actual fun without being babysit by my bodyguard" replied Jack

' _He's so bold'_ thought Rapunzel _'And so cool'_

"Want a ride home Hiccup?" Jack asked.

Hiccup nodded "Sure. Thanks"

Jack look at the girls "You girls want a ride too?"

Rapunzel's eyes went wide and started to stammer again "U-Us ride on you? I mean me you ride? No I ride! You ride uhhh-" Merida took the chance to use her hand to cover her best friend mouth before she said anything else.

"Thanks but we'll jist walk home" answered Merida in which Rapunzel nodded and still having her mouth covered.

Jack raise his right pierce eye brow and then shrugged "Okay if you say so"

"See ya girls next time" wave Hiccup.

Jack wave "See ya".

Both girls waved at them until they got in the car and drove away. Merida sigh and uncover Rapunzel's mouth "Serioosly Punzie ye need to work on yer words"

"I know" said Rapunzel as she use her index finger to twirl her short hair "I'm so pathetic"

"Weel ye still got to see a movie with Jack" said Merida trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah but we didn't even finish it" Rapunzel sadly.

Merida then crossed her arms "But at leest ye got to hauld hans with heem"

Rapunzel was confuse "What? What do you mean?"

"Ye know when ye fell on top of heem and he guided ye to yer seat by holdin' yer hand" explained Merida "It didn't last long but you still hold his hand"

Rapunzel face made a light blush as she remember it "Y-You're right! I did! I really did!" She look at the hand that Jack held and she could still remember the whole scene well, he held her hand tight but gently too and his hand felt cold but it was a nice cold. She couldn't stop smiling as she kept thinking about it. But then a thought came to Rapunzel _'How come it feels familiar'_

Rapunzel was brought out of her thoughts by Merida as she put her hand on her shoulder "Tonight may not have gone as we plan but at leest ye got to spend a wee bit of time with Jack"

Rapunzel nodded "Yeah I did!"

"And next time ye should confess yer undyin' loove for heem insteid of stammerin' like a clown" said Merida with a playful smile.

Rapunzel blushed even more "Merida!"

"Ah can already see it" said Merida as she pretended to be Rapunzel again "Jack Ah-Blah! Ye Love ugh! Ye-eek!" Merida saw the red fury on Rapunzel's face and quickly ran.

"Get back here!" yelled Rapunzel as she chase after her.

The two best friends ran in the night filling the streets of Paris with their bright laughter. Then as if everything around was going slow Rapunzel saw a white dragonfly fly by her, she looked up where the dragonfly has flown and she sees the crescent moon glowing bright in the night sky. Rapunzel smiled feeling glad that Paris was once again save and at peace thanks to _**Mariposa and Fenrir Frost**_.

" _You may think that this is the end for our two heroes but it's only the begging, for they will face many challenges to protect the people of Paris, their friends and those they love"_

* * *

"Man writing this fanfic was so much FUN!" exclaim Amaya

"You can say that again" smiled Ms. Marshmallow Madness "So what did all of you think? Did you like the story? Would you like to read more of Rapunzel & Jack adventures?"

"If you do Favorite, Follow and Review if you want this story to continue" replied Amaya "Also we will update when we finish writing the 2nd chapter, cause it was not easy writing this chapter. Now I understand how the Miraculous Ladybug creators felt when they were making Season 1"

"Yeah it was hard but still fun" said Ms. Marshmallow Madness

"We will at least tell you guys the tittle of chapter 2"

Next time the Party Animal

"I can't wait to write it" said Ms. Marshmallow Madness

"Me too" replied Amaya

 ** _"SEE YOU SOON!"_**


	3. Chapter 2-1

"First let me just say that **Me and Ms. Marshmallow Madness** are sorry that we took so long to update, but we have lives and we try the best we can to write this fanfic, when we find time" said Amaya "So we will try to update as fast as we can, but no promises"

"We hope you enjoy this chapter" says Ms. Marshmallow "And thank you to our 9 Favs and 6 followers for waiting for so long"

"We do NOT own any Disney, DreamWorks, or any other movie characters that you will see in the fanfic" said Amaya "And of course Miraculous LB & CN belong to _Thomas Astruc_.

"The only thing that is ours is this fanfiction and the Oc's" said Ms. Marshmallow

This "Hello" means they are talking, and this _'Hello'_ means they are thinking

 _ **"Enjoy the show!"**_

* * *

Chapter 2.1 Party Animal

The sun was rising up to create another bright morning for the people of Paris, but on this particular morning marks a very important day for a very special girl.

Rapunzel was sound asleep in her soft bed with a smile on her face from the nice dream she was having, but suddenly she felt something slimy and sticky hit her ear that woke her up from her slumber with shock. When she sat up and rub her ear her spring green eyes spotted at the end of her feet her pet green scale chameleon who was looking at her with his big brown eyes.

"Oh morning Pascal" she said as she rubbed her eyes, Pascal made a squeaking sound as if saying 'Good morning' to the young girl, then climb from her feet to her legs and then jumped to her shoulder where he always likes to be.

Rapunzel made a yawn sound and then felt something on her head, when she looked up she sees that it was her Kwami Jiaa.

"Good morning Rapunzel" said Jiaa cheerfully.

"Morning Jiaa" said Rapunzel as she rubbed her eyes again to get rid of her drowsiness "Any reason why you two woke me up before my alarm clock?"

"Oh no reason just to give you your present" replied Jiaa as she flew away for a second and came back with a piece of paper that was really a card "Happy Birthday Rapunzel!"

As soon as she heard those words Rapunzel's eyes were wide open and sparkled with excitement, her lips spread into a big smile on realizing what today is and then grabbed the card from Jiaa's petit hands "Did the two of you made this for me?" She asked.

Jiaa nodded and Pascal squeak. When she opened it the brunette hair girl was really touched by what she saw, it was a handmade drawn picture of herself, Pascal and Jiaa together and a writing that said;

 _~Have a wonderful birthday. Love Jiaa and Pascal~_

Rapunzel smile grew even wider "I love it!" She grabbed both Pascal and Jiaa in each hand and gave them a kiss on the head "Thank you both so much"

"Your welcome!" Smiled Jiaa and Pascal squeaked.

Suddenly a loud ringing was heard that told Rapunzel that the alarm she set up on her cell phone was activated, she deactivated it and got herself out of the bed. She was wearing her pajamas which were a light blue shirt with short transparent sleeves and light blue long pants. Rapunzel stretch her arms and legs to get her body to wake up, after a minute or two of stretching she then made her way down to her dresser and grab her brush and started brushing her short hair.

"I am SO excited for today!" said Rapunzel.

"Because it's your birthday?" stated Jiaa.

"That and because I turned thirteen years old today. So I am now officially a teenager"

Jiaa giggle for her owner's excitement "And what activities will you be doing today miss teenager"

"I don't know yet but I'm sure it's going to be great" said Rapunzel as she placed her chin on her hands and was daydreaming "Mom is probably making me her special birthday pancakes for breakfast and Dad will buy my birthday cake and then we will light up the lanterns tonight to send them off into the night sky" all the things Rapunzel mentioned was what she did with her parents every year on her birthday and she hoped she could celebrate it with her friends for the first time "I just can't wait!" she exclaiming as she use twirl around on her chair.

"Can I have a slice of cake?" Asked Jiaa already picturing that delicious cake in her mouth.

Rapunzel gave a laugh "Of course you can" she heard Pascal made a 'grrr' sound and his scales turn into a shade of red "Don't worry Pascal. You'll get a slice too"

"Rapunzel are you up? It's time for breakfast!"

"Coming!"

Rapunzel made her way towards the trapdoor with excitement, and Jiaa hid inside Rapunzel's shirt. She walks down the stairs that lead to the kitchen and the living room, Rapunzel saw her mom near the fridge and then gave her a big hug from behind "Morning Mom!"

Rapunzel's mother is Arianna DesJardin, she had long brunette hair in a half donut up duo and kind green eyes like her daughter. By her physical appearance you can clearly see that Rapunzel resembles her mother but more grown up, she was wearing a square neckline purple top with long sleeves, jeans and purple slippers with a small heel. Arianna turned around and returned the hug "Good morning Rapunzel" her eyes notice the green chameleon on her daughter's shoulder and patted the small lizard's head with her finger "Morning Pascal" and Pascal greeted her back with a squeak.

"Sooo what's for breakfast Mom? Anything special?" Asked Rapunzel with a playful smile.

"I don't know about special but if you mean cereal and milk then yes" responded Arianna as she handed her daughter a box of cereal and milk carton.

Rapunzel look surprised by her mother's answer, she was expecting pancakes not cereal, she looked at her friend Pascal with a confused look and he gave the same expression. She places the cereal and milk on the table and look at her mother "Umm Mom are you okay?"

"Why would you say that darling?" wondered Arianna.

"Oh nothing! Nothing! I just uh well you're um…" stammered Rapunzel "D-Didn't you uh forget something?"

Arianna raise her right eyebrow and looked confused until her face light up with realization "Oh you're right!"

Rapunzel then look excited and so did Pascal, but then she sees her Mom grab a spoon from a drawer and a small bowl from the cabinets "Can't eat cereal without a bowl and a spoon" smiled Arianna as she gave the teenage girl the bowl and spoon.

"R-Right! Thanks mom" smiled Rapunzel but as soon as she sat at the table her smile faded and was replaced with a frown _'She always makes her special pancakes on my birthday… Is it possible that she… She forgot my birthday?'_ She thought sadly as she filled the bowl with the cereal, poured the milk and then ate her crispy flakes slowly.

Rapunzel then hears her father come in and made a happy expression "Morning Dad!"

Frederick Sonne had dark brown hair that was kept well up, kind pair of blue eyes, a beard and mustache that were brushed and cleaned after giving a good shave. He was wearing a blue suit, with a stripe yellow and blue tie and nice black shoes "Good morning Rapunzel" said Frederick as he gave his daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"So um Dad anything special you going to do today?" Rapunzel asked hoping to hear from him about her birthday cake.

"Why you keep using the word 'special' Rapunzel?" Asked Arianna with amusement.

Rapunzel gave a small laugh "No _special_ reason" Arianna rolled her eyes for what her daughter said but still let a small giggle escape from her lips.

"Well I may not be doing anything special but I am giving an important lecture at the university. Those students better listened if they want to past my test with a 100%" said Frederick as he sat down on the table.

Rapunzel was again shock that her father didn't realize what she meant and was worried that he also doesn't know what today is "So you'll be working all day? Will you be back for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not. I have a meeting with the head director of the university" replied Frederick "I wouldn't be surprised if I come back before midnight"

Rapunzel couldn't believe what she was hearing, not only did her mother forget but her father also forgot her birthday but he won't even be here for dinner, she hoped he comeback with her birthday cake but apparently that won't happen and he won't be back in time to light up the lanterns either.

Then she heard the news start from the TV that her mother turn on and sees a woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a green suit, and she starts announcing today's news "Bonjour I am Joana Gibbs and I'll be bringing you the latest news to all of Paris" then the news shows a video of Mariposa and Fenrir Frost defeating an akumatized villain "As we see here we were saved again by our two beloved heroes yesterday from another akumatized villain who tried to disturbed our peaceful city. We are thankful to both Mariposa and Fenrir Frost for keeping all of us in Paris safe from harm."

"Nice to know that Mariposa and Fenrir Frost are keeping us safe everyday" said Arianna as she gave her husband his plate of breakfast and his coffee.

"Indeed. They should make a holiday for them as a way of saying 'Thanks' for all they have done for us" responded Frederick as he took a sip of his coffee.

After hearing what her parents said Rapunzel quickly ate her cereal, told her parents that she'll get dressed for school and went upstairs to her room. She sat in her desk chair with a sad expression, Jiaa flew out from her shirt and floated in front of her.

"Rapunzel are you alright?" Jiaa asked looking worried.

"They… They forgot my birthday" said Rapunzel sadly.

Jiaa felt sad and gave Rapunzel's cheek a hug and so did Pascal, Rapunzel gave a small smile for their concern but still couldn't feel less sad about her parents forgetting her birthday.

As soon as both Arianna and Frederick saw their daughter entered her room Arianna grabbed her cellphone and made a call, after a few seconds it was answered and was put on speaker.

"Hello?" Spoke the voice from the cellphone with a Scottish accent.

"Hello Merida" said Arianna.

"Hi Miss Arianna. How did it go?"

"She doesn't suspect a thing. She's in her room getting dress"

"Good. What about th' cake?"

Frederick then spoke "It will be done and delivered by the time the guest arrive"

"Perfect"

 **~0~**

Merida was at the College Francois Dupont front stairs with two other girls with her.

The first girl was small and slender with clear blue eyes and short black hair with bangs. She was wearing a black turtleneck dress with long black transparent fingerless gloves, black and red striped tights, and red converse. Her skin was pale so her makeup features were black lips, lined eyes, and dusky eyelids. Her name was Mavis Ardelean.

The second girl was taller than both Merida and Mavis, she had mid-back length orange hair, bright green eyes and a pinch of freckles across her face. She was wearing a yellow dress with orange outlines of flowers, and a blue and green striped long-sleeve shirt underneath. She also wears green leggings and knee-length brown boots. Her name was Audrey Miller.

"As soon as classes ur over we'll be at Hotel tae gie everythin' ready" said Merida.

"Then we'll pick up the supplies to make the lanterns for tonight's launch at 8:00 pm" replied Arianna over the phone.

"Great. We'll see ye thaur" said Merida and ended the call.

Merida had a confident smile on her face for tonight's events, it was her idea to give Rapunzel a surprise birthday party since she never had one before, she, Mavis, Audrey and Rapunzel's parents were in on it too.

The plan was quite simple, the first step is to pretend that they forgot it was Rapunzel's birthday, second Merida, Audrey and Mavis will go to the Hotel Velvet to put up the decorations, and third wait for their classmates to come to prepare the surprise and then bring Rapunzel to the hotel at 7:00 pm for the party to start.

Merida place a hand on her hip and turn to Audrey and Mavis "Ye girls got everythin' ready?"

"We already gave the invitation to everyone in the class and specifically wrote to keep it quiet from the birthday girl since it's a surprise party" answered Audrey.

"That's good" said Merida then her phone gave out a ring tone indicating that she received a text. She looked at it and saw that it was a text from her Aunt with great news "Mah Aunt jist texted me that th' decorations have arrive an' she'll deliver them tae th' hotel"

"That's great!" clapped Audrey.

"Mavis thanks again for lettin' us use yer Hotel tae have th' party" said Merida as she replied to her Aunt. They were able to have a party at the hotel with the conditions that they set everything up the decorations and food themselves, which work just fine with them.

"No problem" smirk Mavis as she examined her black painted nails to look cool "When you're pretty much daddy's little girl, I can pretty much get anything from him"

"Except a date" joked Audrey in which she and Merida laughed and Mavis pouted before sticking out her tongue at them.

"I guess it's true what they say, freaks of a feather stick together"

The three girls turn to the person who said that and were not the least bit happy who it was.

It was Taylor Bourgeois who happens to be the daughter of the Mayor of Paris, she had mid-back length wavy black hair that fit with her sun tan skin and honey brown eyes, she was also wearing make-up that was a bit too much and two gold hair pins that held her bangs. Her outfit was the definition of expensive, she was wearing a black and white stripe top under a yellow jacket that reach above her elbows. Around her waist was a white belt with two gold honeycomb shapes as a buckle, a black skirt with 3 layers and short black stylish boots to complete the look.

Taylor isn't exactly known to be the nicest girl in class or in the school for that matter, if you were to ask who's the meanest of all Paris it was Taylor Bourgeois.

Next to Taylor was a girl named Gabriella Raincomprix she had blonde hair in a low ponytail with a purple headband and blue eyes. She had a white short-sleeve shirt with a purple sweater vest with diamond shape designs over it, with a short purple pleated skirts and leggings and purple shoes. Gabriella was Taylor's "best friend" but she seems more like her personal glorified secretary than a friend.

Merida narrowed her eyes at Taylor and gave a tired sigh "What do ye want Taylor?"

"Rumor has it that you three are planning a party for little Miss Puddle, and you gave everyone in class an invitation but me" said Taylor with one hand on her hip while the other flips her hair back.

"Her name is Rapunzel an' Ah can give ye a list ay reason why ye werenae invited" replied Merida having her arms crossed.

"Whatever even if you had I wouldn't be caught dead in that place you call a Hotel" told Taylor.

"Excuse me! I have you know that my father's Hotel is as good as any Hotel in Paris!" Mavis claimed.

"Not as good as the Hotel where I live" responded Taylor with a sly smile "Le Grand Paris is more elegant and luxurious then any hotel in Paris and that includes your father's rat hole that he calls home"

Mavis hands form into fits and was about to throttle Taylor but her best friend Audrey grabbed both her shoulders holding her back.

"Oh speaking of which I am also throwing a party today. It's going to be held at my father's hotel of course and it'll be way bigger and better than you're so called party" Taylor said.

"It'll definitely be the talk of the whole school" smirk Gabriella with her arms crossed.

"Oh really? Cause it sure is funny how your party so happens to be on the same day as Rapunzel's party" Mavis said sarcastically.

"When in reality there's no real party but jist a stupid wee lie tae make us feel bad" stated Merida having her hands on her hips "Ah give ye a points for tryin' "

"Whatever have fun with your kiddie party, come Gabriella" said Taylor before flipping her hair back as she walked away with Gabriela right behind her.

Merida made a sigh and Audrey let go of Mavis now that she was calm "One of these days, she's going to get a punch from me and it's not the beverage kind" remarked Mavis.

"Give her a second one frae me" sneered Merida.

"With pleasure" smirk Mavis.

"Merida!"

All three girls jumped when they recognized the sweet energetic voice, they turn and see that it was Rapunzel making her way towards them. Merida gave Mavis and Audrey a look that said to act natural and not mention anything about the party in which both girls understood by nodding their heads.

"Morning Merida" greeted Rapunzel as she gave the Scottish girl a hug "Oh Morning Mavis, Audrey"

Merida returned the hug and smile "Morning Punzie"

"Morning!" said both Mavis and Audrey with nervous smiles but lucky for them the teen brunette didn't notice.

"Hey Merida! Do you know what today is?" asked Rapunzel with excitement.

Merida tilt her head as if thinking for the answer to her question "Today is May 12 right?"

By the look of Rapunzel face it was not the answer she expected to hear "Y-Yeah but uh today is also a very important day?" implored Rapunzel trying to get her best friend to remember.

"Umm…" Merida tried to think until she snapped her fingers "Oh right today we get out early frae school"

"That's right. Ms. Porter told us yesterday that the teachers are going to have a conference with the school board" spoke Mavis.

"Yep that's absolutely it! Nothing else could be more important than that. Not even an anniversary" said Audrey with a nervous laugh making Mavis to hit her with her elbow for her choice of words.

Rapunzel looked sad and had her head down "Oh…"

"Rapunzel, ye alright?" asked Merida.

"Yeah! I-I'm fine. We better get going. Don't want to be late for class" said Rapunzel walking up the stairs and entered the school first.

Merida gave a sigh and place her hand on her head "Man that was toogh"

"Tell me about it" said Mavis "Next time just say 'Yes' or a simple nod will do"

"S-Sorry" said Audrey but then gave a worried look to where the brunette girl went "I feel kind of bad. I don't think I ever seen Rapunzel so sad before"

"Me too" said Merida feeling a bit guilty lying to her best friend but quickly shook it off "But once she sees th' surprise party, she'll feel so happy she willnae be able to sleep"

The bell rang and all three girls quickly entered the school and headed to their class that was on the second floor, once they arrive in the classroom they sat in their respective seat, Merida sat next to Rapunzel and kept up acting of not knowing anything.

Their teacher Miss Jane Porter came in and went to her desk, she had brown hair that was tied up and sky blue eyes. Her clothing are a white dress shirt with long sleeves, a green suit vest and green skirt that reached above her knees, a yellow tie and black shoes.

"Bonjour everyone"

"Bonjour Miss Porter" said everyone in class.

Just as Miss Porter was about to begin rolled call one last student rush in to her class "Glad to see you made it one minute late Mister Overland Black"

Jack gave a half smile and shrugged his shoulders "Better late than never" he said as he took his seat that was in the first row on the right side of the class room near the windows and next to his good friend Hiccup greeting him with a fist bump.

"I'll overlook it this time but if you're late again you'll get double homework" Miss Porter said sternly.

"It won't happen again" Jack said with an innocent smile.

"It better not. Now where was I?" Miss Porter asked herself as she continued.

"Man how many tardies are you going to get before you get suspended?" Hiccup asked jokingly.

"Hey I plan on being on time," Jack said in mock hurt.

Hiccup gave him the look that said 'Cut the crap'.

Jack put his hands up as if surrendering "Hey I didn't say starting tomorrow."

That's when they both started to laugh, but trying to keep their voices lowered to avoid getting in trouble. Rapunzel seat was right behind the two boys, she couldn't help watch and hear the whole scene behind them, and couldn't help smiling to herself. She felt giddy the way his laugh sound, it was so sweet, just listening to his laughter always put a smile on her face, despite her being upset today.

"Ye know if ye keep smilin' an' starin' at heem like that, he gonnae end up noticin' " Merida whispered with a chuckle.

Rapunzel jolted up from dream like daze and blushed like a tomato "I-I wasn't staring"

Merida gave her a look, which made Rapunzel slump down in defeat "Okay maybe I was staring a little" she quietly feeling embarrassed.

"Punzie Ah swear yoo're gonnae get caught one day" Merida chuckled.

"Hey I'm very careful with not getting myself caught. Besides it's not like I stare at him all the time" mumble Rapunzel.

"Sure lass whatever ye say" Merida teased.

Eventually the time went by pretty fast at the College Francois Dupont, classes were taken, lunch came and went, and before anyone knew it the school day was already over. Merida and Rapunzel were walking out of the school front door and they saw their friends Mavis and Audrey at the end of the stairs. Mavis told them that she was heading to Audrey's house to help her water all her plants and Merida announce to them that she had to go home to help her Aunt clean the whole apartment. A car pull in which was Merida's ride, she offered the two girls a lift which they accepted and got in. They wave goodbye to Rapunzel and the car drove them away.

Rapunzel gave a sigh and her shoulders sag, even though her parents forgot her birthday she thought that her best friend Merida would remember and celebrate with her after school. But it was clear that she had completely forgotten and so did her other friends, and to make matters worse, they were too busy to even hang out with her. Jiaa peek out from inside the school bag and couldn't help but feel hurt for her owner that her friends didn't remembered about her special day.

Rapunzel was about to head home though not before her eyes caught sight of Jack and turned to look at him. She could see him laughing with Hiccup about something before he waved goodbye to him, she then sees Jack takes his cellphone out to text someone, probably wondering where his ride was. Rapunzel took this opportunity to admire his looks, not being able to help herself to look away, though that moment stopped when she sees him look up from his phone and his blue eyes found her green eyes.

Rapunzel froze in place and her brain goes into panic mode since Jack notice her staring at him, her face was on fire from being caught and was completely embarrass, wanting to disappear at that very moment. Jack stared at her for a brief moment before waving at her, she waved back erratically making him raise his piercing eyebrow slightly. Rapunzel then smiled awkwardly before sprinting away like a cheetah.

Jack had looked stunned watching her run away so quickly "Whoa that girl got leg power" spoke Nixx as he peeks out from Jack's hood jacket.

"Yeah she does" Jack said in curiosity. Then his ride arrive and he got in and was driven back home.

Meanwhile Rapunzel ran until she arrived at her mother's flower shop, once she entered she hid behind the counter with her head on her knees wishing to disappear from the face of the earth.

Jiaa floated out of her school bag, feeling a bit dizzy "Okay you were running so fast that it felt like an earthquake in there."

"Sorry Jiaa, I was just really nervous that I ended up forgetting you were still in my bag" Rapunzel apologized.

"It's quite okay, but may I ask what made you so nervous that you had to run like that?" Jiaa asked curiously.

"Well it's just that Jack caught me looking at him. He waved at me I waved back and then I ran away in fear of him calling me weird." Rapunzel said truthfully.

"Oh Rapunzel can you really imagine Jack calling you weird?" Jiaa asked her.

"Well I mean yeah, I would if someone was staring at me." Rapunzel said.

"But Jack is your friend, I highly doubt he would think you're weird" Jiaa said.

"I know but-"

"Rapunzel?"

Jiaa made a small squeak and quickly hide inside the book bag and Rapunzel stood up from the counter and saw her Mother wearing her green apron while holding a vase "Hi mom!"

"Aren't you back a bit early from school?" inquired Arianna as she began arranging different flowers on the vase.

"There was a school board meeting so we got out an hour earlier" replied Rapunzel.

"I see. Then can you start helping me by watering the flowers from the back of the shop, before they start to dry up" requested Arianna.

Rapunzel smiled "Sure"

"Great" Arianna finished arranging the flower and went towards a door "I'll be right back, I have to give these to Miss Annita"

When her mother left Rapunzel smile faded, it appeared that her mother still didn't remember that it was her birthday today.

Throughout the day Rapunzel stayed in the shop helping her mother with watering the flowers that were inside and outside of the shop, placing potted plants in their place, arranging the flowers in bouquets and dealing with the customers that came and left.

After a few hours past Rapunzel was closing the shop earlier today, her mother had told her that she was going to run some errands and has asked to close up. After putting the last of the flowers inside and cleaning inside and outside the shop, Rapunzel closed the door and turned the sign on the door from open to close. Rapunzel sat down on a chair and sighs "Finally done" with that she made her way to the door that's inside the shop and went upstairs to her home.

 **~0~**

Merida was moving from side to side with worry as she kept looking at her phone for the time and gave a sigh, she noticed a waiter coming and quickly step aside. She sees him place a tray of chocolate chip cookies on the table and leaves, Merida snatch one and eat it whole, she looks around the ballroom and was glad of what she sees.

Everything was set up perfect for the party, the decoration were up, the food was spread, and the music was ready to play, everything was going pretty smoothly. Merida had already got the call from Rapunzel's parents that their on their way with the lanterns. Now all that was left was the birthday girl to arrive but that's not what was worrying the red-haired girl, it was getting a bit late the cake should have been delivered by now and their classmates should have arrive as soon as the ballroom was done. Merida had told Audrey to call the bakers in charge of the cake to see why they were taking so long and she was still checking the time wondering why not one of her classmates are here?

"Um Merida, I got some bad news…" Audrey said hesitantly.

Merida did not like the look on the tall girl's face when she said that "What is it?"

"Well it seems that the reason that the cake is not here on time is because they got the wrong address" Audrey said "The cake was delivered somewhere in Strasbourg"

"Stragsbourg? Rapunzel's birthday cake is in Strasbourg?!" Merida shouted in disbelief "Cannae we ask them tae make us anither cake?"

"They said that the cake decorator that made ours has already left. And the ones they do have are too busy with other cake orders to have it done in time" Audrey said.

"Oh mah gosh!" exclaimed Merida having her hands on her head but then took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Ye know what Aam gonna calm down. We can fix thes. We can jist make a quick run tae a nearby bakery an' get a cake. Everythin' else shoods be jist fine"

"Yeah well it turns out everything is screwed!" Mavis shouted as she marched in to the room.

Merida let out a big sigh not believing that things are getting worse by the minute "What happened?" she asked in frustration.

"Apparently everyone is at Taylor's party right now" Mavis said in anger.

"What?!" Both Merida and Audrey yelled out at once.

"Yes. At first I was trying to see if everyone was on their way here but when I got in contact with Astrid, she said she thought we had changed the party over to Le Gran Paris" Mavis said.

It was easy to tell that Merida was beyond livid, her face was nearly matching the color of her hair. She could not believe what she just heard. How could all this stuff be happening and at such a bad time? It was only 10 mins until Rapunzel was supposed to be coming, she can't possibly come now when everyone isn't even here yet.

"How did this happen? Who could've got things mixed up?!" Audrey exclaimed.

"I really don't know but I have one person in mind" Mavis growled.

Merida immediately thought the same thing but she had to hurry and think fast on what to do next before it gets too late for the party to start and for Rapunzel to arrive. Suddenly all three girls got a notifications from their cellphone's, when each checked to see what it was they were stun to what they saw. If things weren't bad enough they sure were now as they read the text.

 ***Big Birthday Party bash being thrown at Le Gran Paris. Everyone who is invited are welcome!***

Under the text was a video that was showing the party where everyone at school is there, including their classmates that were supposed to arrive to Rapunzel's surprise party. It was like looking at a nightmare.

"I can't believe it" said Mavis.

"How could this be happening?" asked Audrey in panic.

Merida was fuming with all her might she wanted to scream and if she had her bow and arrows she would shoot something to release her pent up anger. Suddenly a thought came over Merida as she looked at the message again with dread, if she, Audrey and Mavis all received the same message and so did their classmates that meant that Rapunzel would get the message as well. If Rapunzel felt sad that her parents, and she herself forgot her birthday, then she's going to be devastated when she sees that everyone is at Taylor's party having fun while she's all alone at home on her birthday.

Merida slammed her fist on the table which cause everyone around to jump from the sudden loud bang and then she made her way to the exit.

"M-Merida, where are you going?" asked Mavis.

"Ah am gonnae tae get uir classmates buts over haur before it's too late tae celebrate Rapunzel's party" answered Merida with confidence "In th' mean time ye two keep the place ready until Ah come back an' try tae get anither cake"

Mavis gave a winked "You got it!"

Merida nodded and then left the ballroom, she immediately exited Hotel Velvet and was so glad to see her Aunt at the front of the hotel. Merida quickly explained the situation and her Aunt told her to get on and drove with as much speed as she could. Merida then began to call Rapunzel hoping she answers before she starts misunderstanding.

 **Unfortunately it was too late…**

"I can't believe this…" Rapunzel whispered.

The brunette girl was in her room doing some painting to get her mind out of feeling sad that her parents and her friends forgot her birthday but the moment she heard her cell phone ring indicating she got a message and check it she couldn't believe what she saw.

After looking at the text and video she had received from Taylor of all people, she couldn't process at all that her friends not only forgot her birthday but had the nerve to go to Taylor's party on the same day. Everybody must be there having a good time eating and dancing while she's here all alone without even her parents on her birthday.

Jiaa was on Rapunzel's shoulder and saw the video as well, the Kwami was also shock what she saw and was feeling even sadder for her owner that the ones she cherish were not here on her special day. Suddenly Rapunzel's phone started to ring and she sees that it was a call from her so called best friend Merida, instead of answering Rapunzel ignore it and let it go to voicemail.

"Rapunzel if you don't answer, Merida is going to be worried about you" Jiaa said in hopes of getting her to answer. Pascal nodding in agreement.

"Yeah as if she cares, since she and the others are clearly busy having fun at the party than to hang out with me" Rapunzel said a bit in anger.

"But you don't know if they were there, they weren't even in the video." Jiaa said.

"But I saw all my other classmates there at the party. And who knows they were probably just in the crowd to where I couldn't see them." Rapunzel said.

"There has to be a reason, Merida could be trying to tell you what happened" Jiaa said.

"I highly doubt it" Rapunzel said as she walks to the trap door and went down the stairs to the living room.

Jiaa didn't know what to do which made her feel useless, she looked at Pascal who turn to a sad shade of blue knowing that Rapunzel was feeling hurt and betrayed. Jiaa saw that the cellphone was still ringing but there was nothing she could do, she can't possibly answer it, not if she wants to be exposed. Jiaa made a sigh and then flew to Rapunzel with Pascal right behind her.

 **~0~**

At Taylor's party

"Ugh seriously this is the best gift you could get? Where did you shop? The 'Everything lame must go sale?' Next!" Taylor said rudely to yet another guest that had arrived at the party.

"Right, like you would think they would put a bit more effort into their gifts. I guess no one has better taste like you Taylor" Gabriella added.

"Maybe because these gifts aren't for you" sneered Astrid with her arms crossed.

"Oh right. These are for miss puddle" said Taylor.

"It's Rapunzel" Hiccup corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?" replied Taylor clearly not listening.

Hiccup, Astrid and the others will never understand why the party location was changed and were getting tired of Taylor's behavior but they still stayed so they could celebrate Rapunzel's birthday.

On the other side of the room Snotlout was getting ready to really light up the party, as he looks at himself in the mirror always loving his reflection he put on his new light up glasses, to make himself stand out in the dark. He walked towards the light switch then turned the lights off, causing a few gasps and murmurs from the invited guest. But it still made him be the only one to glow in the dark and having everyone's attention towards him.

He then could see Taylor along with everyone else from their class staring at him in awe _'Now's my chance to show her just how cool I am!'_ Snotlout thought to himself. He then pushed the little button on the side of the glasses to make them flash in different bright colors.

"Hey Taylor watch this!" Snotlout said as he started to try to dance right next to her. Showing her some dance moves he had practiced over the week. Everyone started to clap and cheer as he continued on with his dancing, some of his classmates were slightly surprise and impress that he can actually dance. Feeling more confident with himself, he then danced to the tables where the fruit punch was at and spun over back to Taylor and for once the mean girl actually looked somewhat impressed. For the moment everything was going good.

"Care for a drink beautiful?" Snotlout asked as he held the drink up to her.

"Well I don't usually accept drinks from losers but I am thirsty" Taylor said about to reach her hand out and take it from him.

Though someone that was dancing had bumped into Snotlout from behind causing him to spill the drink all over Taylor's dress. Everyone gasped in shock and Taylor screamed in fury.

"Oh geez! I'm so sorry!" Snotlout apologized.

"You ruined my dress!" Taylor shouted.

"I know I didn't mean to. Look I can make it up to you, just let me get towels" Snotlout said quickly.

As he rushed to try and get her some towels Snotlout didn't see the vase that was right next to him as he ran. And soon enough he bumped into it, therefore making the vase crash into the ground shattering it into millions of pieces. Taylor along with everyone else were shocked by what happened, Snotlout also looked in disbelief and embarrassment. It was so dark he hadn't even seen he was that close to the table.

"Oh my gosh! Do you realize how much that cost you clumsy idiot!" Taylor yelled in shock.

Everyone had started to laugh making Snotlout feel even more badly for what happened "I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Snotlout tried to apologize.

"Whatever get out of here loser. I really don't even know why you were invited" Taylor snapped at him as she pointed to the door.

"But I can-" Snotlout tried to say.

"You head me get out! You freaking clumsy loser!" Taylor yelled at him in anger.

Snotlout feeling disappointed slumped his shoulders as we walked to the exit. Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other and were thinking the same thing, they known Snotlout can be a bit full of himself and annoying but he means well, no one should be treated like that not even him.

Snoutlout was at the back of the hotel he never felt so hurt and dejected in his life. It was already humiliating to cause that scene in front of everyone but to have Taylor yell at him like that made him feel extremely empty. He crouched down and took off his glasses to look at them "All I wanted to do was try and impress her, and show everyone a good time. But once again I failed" Snotlout said in disappointment as he lowered his head.

 **"Ah the feeling of rejection, after hoping to finally be accepted by the one you admire most. Only for them to stomp on it and crush your spirits"** Nightmare King said as he had one of his akumas fly out the window.

Once the black and purple dragonfly reached the sad teenage boy, it flew into his glasses. A dragonfly mark appeared on his face, putting Snotlout under Nightmare King's control.

 **"I know you must feel so dejected with how everyone treated you, when you were only trying to have fun. Well don't worry because I Nightmare King will give you, Party Animal. The power to make people look at you no matter what and get to have fun as well. So do you want to accept this power? And therefore give me the Miraculous of Mariposa and Fenrir Frost"**

"Yes Nightmare King, it's my time to be in the spotlight" Snotlout said as he stood up.

Black energy surrounded his body and then he transformed into Party animal. His clothes were a dark black suit along with some purple boots. Black and purple party streamers decorated his arms and legs, his glasses grew to have a thinker shape, the colorful lights from the glasses shining brightly than ever, making it hard to see his face. And in his hands he had some party horns as well. What really made him look almost like an animal was the horns that were sticking out from his black hat and a monkey tail on the end of his back.

"It's time I showed everyone how to really have fun" Party animal said as went to head back to the party.

As soon as her Aunt found a place to park Merida thanks her and quickly makes her way towards the hotel. Merida entered the hotel and asked a servant to where the party was and quickly ran in to the elevator and press a button that closed the door and then press the floor number of where the party was at. Once she arrived at the party it didn't take Merida long to figure out where Taylor and Gabriella were since they were in the middle of the room next to a huge table overflowing with presents.

Merida could feel her blood boiling at the sight _'Those gifts ur supposed tae be for Rapunzel'_

Hiccup and Astrid noticed the red-haired girl and walk up to her "Hey Merida I heard from Astrid what happened. Any way we can help?" He asked.

"Aye thaur is. Ye an' Astrid find our classmates, gaither them up an' teel them whaur th' real party is held at" Merida stated.

"Of course, where was the party going to be held at again?" Astrid asked.

"Th' same location we originally hud it for, Hotel Velvit" Merida said as she handed the invite to Astrid with the instructions.

"Alright thanks. We'll gather everyone and we'll immediately leave this lame party" Astrid said as she and Hiccup rushed through the crowds to inform their classmates.

Merida was thankful for their help which means that gives her plenty of time to talk to Taylor and her secretary Gabriella. She marches right towards them making sure she set the record straight before she leaves but suddenly the doors to the room burst open, Merida and along with everyone else wore confused faces as they took in the appearance of this strange person with horns on his head and his tail.

"Who's ready to get this party started?"

 **~0~**

Rapunzel was in the living room watching T.V. trying to get her mind off of having the worst birthday in her whole life. She was surfing through the channels not really caring what was being shown, Jiaa and Pascal were sitting beside her and they still hear the cell phone ringing from Rapunzel's room but she's completely ignoring it.

"Rapunzel…" Jiaa said sadly.

"I'd rather stay here and save me the embarrassment of going somewhere where I'm clearly not wanted" Rapunzel said still clicking the remote. Jiaa just looked on sadly, knowing she wouldn't be able to change the girl's mind.

As the teen girl change the channel, for a quick moment Jiaa saw a news report that showed something that completely caught her attention. But Rapunzel didn't notice it and change the channel without a second thought, Jiaa however snatch the remote from the teenager's hand and quickly click the button to the news that she saw before. For a moment all other sad thoughts left as Rapunzel, Jiaa and Pascal watched the news of another akumatized victim terrorizing the peace. Rapunzel noticed that news reporters were in front of a hotel where there were bright lights and smoke coming out from the building. Expecting the building some more Rapunzel realized it was Le Gran Paris and that's when she figured out it was the same hotel where Taylor was throwing her party. At first Rapunzel was ready to go and stop the villain, but she hesitated.

"Rapunzel what's wrong? We gotta go" Jiaa asked sounding concerned.

"Maybe it would be better for the villain to mess up their party" Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel you know we can't do that! It wouldn't be right!" Jiaa said with a stern look and so did Pascal.

"I-I know… I'm sorry." Rapunzel said sadly.

Jiaa stern look was replaced with worry and then hugged her owner's cheek "It's okay Rapunzel, I understand you're upset. But we can't let akumatized victims punish people for us out of anger. Otherwise it makes us just as bad as them" she explained and Pascal climbed up to the girl's shoulder and also gave a hug on her cheek.

"Yeah, you're right" she said sheepishly feeling a bit guilty for having thought the way she did.

"Besides the people who have done wrong will always get what they deserve in the end" Jiaa said with a confident smile.

"You're right Jiaa" said Rapunzel as she stood up and let Pascal jump to the couch "I'll be back soon Pascal" Pascal nods at her.

"Let's go get that akuma" said Rapunzel to Jiaa who nodded.

"Jiaa trasnforme moi!"

 **~0~**

Jack was getting himself ready for Rapunzel's birthday party, he just finished brushing his teeth before moving on to comb his hair. Nixx flew into the bathroom holding a chunk of ham in his petit hands and saw his owner just finished fixing himself up.

"You got a new message on your phone" Nixx said as he continued to eat some of his Ham.

Jack then went to get his cell phone that was on the bed, and sure enough he did see RE notifications that he had got some new messages. First he decided to open the oldest one, he saw that his old friend Taylor had texted an invite to her party, telling him that Rapunzel's party had changed to Le Gran Pari where she lives. Jack was confused wondering why they would change the party location at the last minute but just shrugged his shoulders. Then he opened the next message, and again it was from Taylor though this time his expression grew serious from reading the message.

 _[Jackykins! I'm not sure where you are yet, but I'm so scared! There is some monkey, horn weirdo person here wrecking everything! SAVE ME!]_

Jack placed his phone in his pocket and went to turn on his big flat screen TV with Nixx flowing next to him, and sure enough both of them could see that there were news of another akumatized villain causing trouble in Le Gran Paris where the party was and where his classmates were.

"Seems like there's trouble down in the hotel. We need to go" Jack told Nixx.

"Right of course, just let me take a few more bites real quick" Nixx said as he ate the rest of the ham in one bite.

"I'll never understand how you manage to eat so much for your small body" Jack chuckled.

"Well I am a mythical being with many secrets, you never know what to expect with me" Nixx said proudly.

"That's for sure" Jack agreed.

"Ok I'm ready. Unfortunately" Nixx said.

"Nixx transforme moi!" Jack yelled out.

To be continued...

* * *

"Yes I changed the names of the Villian and the Jiaa, but hey I like it better that way" said Amaya "And yes from now on Rapunzel and Jack will say 'Transforme moi', it's sounds better"

"Chapter 2.2 is already up so go on, we know your dying to read it" said Ms. Marshmallow


	4. Chapter 2-2

"A bit of warning please go easy on us with the fighting scene" said Amaya "Cause we did our best"

"We hope you like it" said Ms. Marshmallow

 _ **"Enjoy"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2.2**

Mariposa was swinging from building to building as she made her way through the city towards Le Gran Paris. A few moments later she landed on a building and finally spotted the large hotel; she could see several news reporters standing outside the building trying to get in or get any interview. And from where she was she was able to see on which floor the akuamize villain was.

"Looks like I'm going to crash a party tonight" said Mariposa.

"Don't forget about me Sunshine!" Fenrir Frost shouted as he landed perfectly on his feet from a nearby tall building, right next to the super heroine.

"I'm glad you were able to make it Fenrir Frost!" She laughed.

"Well of course. Nobody gets the job done like me" Fenrir Frost said cockily.

Suddenly they hear the sound of shattered glass and both Mariposa and Fenrir Frost see furniture being thrown out and crash land on a car. Luckily there was no one in it but they felt bad for whoever's vehicle that was.

"Least we know which floor to go to" said Fenrir Frost as he pointed at the top of the hotel "There's a stairway on the rooftop that leads to that floor"

"Right! Let's go!" said Mariposa as she used her yo-yo to swing herself to the roof and Fenrir Frost used his baton to lift himself up.

They reach the roof and landed with no problem, Fenrir Frost place his hand on Mariposa shoulder and pointed at the direction were the stairs are. Both superheroes made their way to the stairway and with cautious walk down. As they got closer they could hear the sounds of things breaking over the loud thumping music that played, but that wasn't what really threw them off, it was the sound of a monkey scream that echoed off the walls.

"Are we at the zoo? Because I could've sworn I just heard a monkey" Fenrir Frost asked jokingly.

"No. I heard it too." Mariposa said confusedly.

Both heroes arrive on the floor and they crunch down so that they be hidden. Mariposa and Fenrir Frost saw that the room was a complete mess with broken shards of glass, food and furniture all over the place. The heroes notice some of the guests were dancing but clearly they are forcing themselves to have a good time and they both saw all the possible exist blocked by streamers.

"Who's the best?"

"Party Animal!"

"And don't forget it!"

Mariposa bright green eyes caught sight of the akumatized villain who was dancing like there was no tomorrow, she was perplexed about whether or not he was a bull or a monkey because of his horns and tail, which would explain the monkey sound, either way now they knew who their target is. The heroine felt a tap on her shoulder from her partner who pointed his finger in the direction of the corner of the room, she saw some guests who were standing there pretending to cheer and among them were some of her classmates and Merida was there too. Mariposa was relieved to see that she was not harm but also sad that her best friend actually came to Taylor's party and not celebrate her birthday. Still Mariposa couldn't think like that, what's important now is to defeat Party Animal and save everyone.

Merida couldn't believe her luck she was held captive being forced to have a good time and record the party because Party Animal ordered her to. _'Could be worse'_ Merida thought as she looked to where Taylor and Gabriella were, the two girls were hanging upside down by the villain's streamers, so perhaps it isn't so bad, in fact it was kinda funny. Merida felt a tap on her shoulder and turn her head slightly to look at Hiccup who made a gesture with his head for her to look to her right, she did and her eyes caught sight of their beloved heroes, Mariposa and Fenrir Frost. Both heroes notice the red-haired girl's eyes on them and both made the same gesture and told her to be quiet in which she replied by nodding her head.

"So ready to rain on Party Animal's parade?" said Fenrir Frost as he had his baton ready.

"Yes but we need to be discreet about it to catch him by surprise" said Mariposa as she was thinking of a plan but then something unexpected happens.

"Mariposa! It's Mariposa!"

Both heroes stiffen that someone revealed their location and saw that the person who spoke out was Taylor Bougouis who was swinging from side to side with excitement of seeing them. Merida, Hiccup and their classmates face-palm for Taylor's stupidity.

"Mariposa save me and get this disgusting animal out of my party!" yelled out Taylor.

"Oh please save us!" cried Gabriella.

Party Animal heard what the two girl's said and turned to look around for the heroes. He spotted them on the staircase, who still had shock faces for being discovered. All the guests who were in the room were surprised to see the two heroes but were more than grateful for their arrival. Party Anime gave a wicked smile and snap his fingers which cause the lights of the room to go off and everything was complete darkness.

Everyone gasped and panic as they couldn't see anything, Mariposa and Fenrir Frost were on high alert waiting for Party Animal to attack. Suddenly Mariposa felt Fenrir Frost grabbed her by the wrist and quickly jump forward, they landed on the floor and before the heroin could question her partner's action she heard a loud crash behind them. Then out of nowhere the lights came back much to everyone's relief and as soon as her eyes were adjusted Mariposa sees that the stairs was blocked by a table. With the help of her partner she got up and looked at him with amazement.

"How did you know that was coming?" Mariposa asked.

"Wolf instinct" Fenrir Frost shrugged and gave his signature smirk "And protecting you is always a pleasure"

Mariposa rolled her eyes for that last comment and look around for the akumatized villain "Where he go?"

"Well I see we have some party crashers!"

Both Mariposa and Fenrir Frost looked up to see Party Animal hanging on a chandelier. He laughed out loud like a monkey and then swing himself off and landed on the floor with no problem.

"Seems like this might get even more fun" said Party Animal with a grin.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I think you need to know we didn't come here to dance" Mariposa said beginning to swing her yoyo.

"Yeah I mean if you're referring to us to crash your party down literally. Then that could be arrange" Fenrir Frost said cracking his knuckles.

 **"Yes they're here! If you want to continue being the center of the party, you must capture their miraculous. And bring them to me do you understand?" Nightmare King ordered.**

"Yes I understand loud and clear, nothing will stop my fun" Party Animal replied as he pulled out his party horns again.

"So is he trying to wish someone a birthday wish because I'm lost" Fenrir Frost asked.

Before Mariposa even had a chance to respond Party animal blew into his party horns. The sound was so unbearable everyone including the heroes covered their ears in agony. They tried to hold their ground but the soundwaves grew so strong to the point it made both Fenrir Frost and Mariposa fly back into a wall. They groaned in pain as they slid down the hard wall and fell on the floor.

"Okay that freaking hurt like crap" Fenrir Frost groaned as he rubbed his wolf ears.

"That I agree…" Mariposa added rubbing her neck.

"Wow you guys are already knocked down? Makes me wonder if you guys are actually as good as people say you are" Party Animal remark.

Mariposa got up from the floor and bent over to give her partner a hand who still laid on his stomach in pain. He accepted her help before they quickly got into their fighting stance again.

"Gonna take a lot more than that to knock us down" Fenrir frost said before he began running and swinging his staff at Party Animal.

Though Party Animal managed to avoid every swing the Wolf hero gave, he quickly grabbed hold of the metal staff and threw Fenrir Frost into the ball pit. Mariposa quickly leaped into action swinging her yoyo towards Party Animal wrapping it around his leg. Mariposa pulled on the yoyo trying to trip him, but he had a steady balance making it impossible to do. He then jumped onto a table and from there jumped onto another chandelier, dragging Mariposa along with him. He began to swing the chandelier around making the yoyo loosen its grip on his feet and cause Mariposa to fall near the stairs.

Party Animal was about to use his party horns again but then was caught by surprise as Fenrir Frost appeared right in front of him. With his staff the Wolf Hero delivered a mighty good swing at the akumatized villian's face which knock him off his feet and fall to the ground.

Everyone cheered and applauded at Fenrir Frost for his action in which he gladly bowed to them and then turn around and held out his hand for the heroin "Thanks Fenrir frost" said Mariposa gratefully as she stood up.

"No problem" said Fenrir Frost as they both walk towards Party Animal.

"Now I wonder where the Akuma could be" Mariposa said to herself as she got down on one knee.

But then both heroes got scared jump when Party Animal suddenly turn his head and his glasses began to shine so bright that neither of them could see a thing. Both heroes shielded their eyes, which resulted in Mariposa being kicked in the stomach and push back, Fenrir Frost was about to help his partner but Party Animal raised his arm and shot the party streamers at him, not having enough time to react he ended up getting wrapped up like a cocoon.

Not having any balance he fell face forward which made Party Animal to laugh and kick the Wolf hero towards Mariposa and rolled right next to her. Mariposa yelled out in slight pain and slowly turned to her partner.

Mariposa notice her partner state and asked "Fenrir, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just got myself wrap up in a **tight** situation" said Fenrir Frost trying to break free from the streamers "How about you?"

"Stomach pain and a slight bruised on my leg but I'm fine" replied Mariposa.

"How much you want to bet that the akuma is in his glasses?" wager Fenrir Frost.

"How about we discuss it after I get you out of this" said Mariposa as she tried to break the streamers with her hands with much of her strength, but she couldn't free her partner "These streamers are not as breakable as regular streamers"

"Taking a break are we? Too bad I don't wait for no one!" Party Animal shouted then he charge at them with his horns like a bull.

Mariposa acted quickly and rolled her partner away which made the Wolf hero to yell in alarm, and then the heroin leap out at the right time for Party Animal who ran into the wall and was stuck thanks to his horns.

Mariposa went towards her partner and turned him over to check for any injuries "You alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Three Mariposas? This will even the odds" said Fenrir Frost feeling a bit dizzy.

Mariposa shook her head for her partner's silliness and sees that Party Animal is trying to get unstuck from the wall. Since she didn't know how long she could keep this up, she only had one last option.

 _ **"Eternal life!"**_ Mariposa yelled out as she swung her yoyo and threw it into the air.

The yoyo burst and lots of butterflies came out and surrounded her as she closed her eyes. Upon opening her eyes she sees that the world around her had once again turned a shade of grey. Time slowing down to a stop as she begins to observe her surroundings. After a few seconds she then saw the large group of golden butterflies that would usually come to her aid to guide her.

"It's good to see you all again. What should I do to take down Party Animal?" Mariposa asked them.

They answered her by flying to the objects she would need. A few landed on a music stereo, then a couple more landed on the chandelier hanging above the dance floor. The last bit of them landed on her partner's staff. She then nodded her head upon realizing what she had to do. And thanked the butterflies for their help. She closed her eyes and once she opened them and sees that time was moving again. When time had completely been unfrozen, she quickly dragged Fenrir Frost behind another table to avoid being seen.

"Should I take it that your little friends told you how to defeat Party Animal?" questioned Fenrir Frost but already knows the answer.

"Yes. But for the plan to work we need to get you out of this" said Mariposa trying to free him from the streamers.

"Don't worry Sunshine, I got this. _**Frostbite Slash!**_ " Fenrir Frost use his special power to freeze the streamers and luckily he managed to break himself free as the material shattered "So what's the plan?

As Mariposa told her partner her plan, both Heroes were unaware of Party Animal freeing himself from the wall and spotted them. When the heroin finished explaining her plan she was not surprised seeing the unsure look on his face.

"Are you sure that dancing is the way to go?" Fenrir Frost asked in confusion.

"I just know it will, trust me on this" Mariposa said.

Fenrir Frost still looked unsure for a moment but he eventually nodded his head in agreement "Of course I trust you, I mean you haven't been wrong before"

"Mariposa. Fenrir Frost. WATCH OUT!"

Bothe heroes heard the persons warning and they sees Party Animal charging at them with a food cart. They both split up and jumped away from the table before Party Animal threw the food cart towards them.

"You ready to do this?" Mariposa asked with a smile.

"Only if you are" Fenrir Frost said as he readied himself, gripping his staff.

Party animal growled out in anger before he charged at them but they both backflip until they manage to find the switch to the lights and turn the whole room dark. Causing much gasps and whispers among the guest and Party Animal growled with fury.

"So are you guys going to plan on hiding forever? What kind of party crashers are you?!" Party animal shouted.

Then the lights were back and Party Animal spotted the Wolf hero on the DJ boot with a confident smirk "Oh so I didn't have to blow my horns after all to get you to come out. Where's your partner?" Party Animal asked.

"Funny you asked because I was just about to show you" Fenrir Frost said as he motioned his staff towards the dance floor.

The lights focused on the floor where Mariposa stood once Party Animal noticed her. Then Fenrir Frost pushed a button to turn on the stereo and music began blaring loudly from the speakers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Party Animal questioned as he made his way to the dance floor.

"We came to make a deal, if you can beat Mariposa in a dance off, we'll let you get our miraculous. But if we win, you have to give up everything you're doing and surrender" said Fenrir Frost.

 **"Don't listen to them and just get their miraculous now! For all we know they could be trying to trick you!" Nightmare King ordered.**

"Yeah as if, how about I ignore you guys and take your Miraculous" Party Animal said as he raised his fists about to tie them down with the party streamers.

"Wow Mariposa you were right he really isn't the King of Partying like an animal. I mean look how chicken he is" Fenrir Frost in the mic loud for Party Animal and everyone to hear "Am I right everyone?"

Some of the guest agreed and boo at Party Animal which did not make him less angry then he already is for what the Wolf hero said.

"Yeah I guess I can understand why he would be afraid of losing to me. I mean I have way better skills than he could ever wish for" Mariposa boasted in response.

"First no one calls me a chicken, and second I can take you. You're no match for the King of Partying." Party Animal retorted in anger.

"Oh really? Then prove it!" boasted Mariposa.

"I will and you're gonna wish you never stepped up to me! Let's go!" Party animal shouted.

" here! Get ready everyone, because it's going to get hot in here!" exclaimed Fenrir Frost in a microphone "Let the dance off begin!" He changed the song and played an upbeat one.

As soon as the song started both Mariposa and Party Animal began to dance.

Mariposa shook her hips while moving her arms to the rhythms, she moves to the left and then to the right and then made a spin but she stayed closer towards the middle of the dance floor. Party Animal stomped his feet and swung his arms back and forth in the air vigorously as he followed the super heroine towards the middle of the floor.

Mariposa then made an arabesque which is a ballet move that one leg supports the body and the other leg is extended directly behind with a straight knee and having her arms up, as soon as she did that she move her hands forward and move backwards then spun around a few times before she did a backflip. The guest cheered for the heroin and Merida was totally recording the whole thing. Not wanting to be beaten, Party Animal kicked his legs in the air and stood on his hands moving his legs to the beat. Mariposa was running out of dance moves just decided to keep shaking her hips and arms to the music.

"You're out of dance moves butter freak. Looks like I'm about to win this battle" Party animal smiled as he snapped his fingers.

"Are you sure about that? Cause I really feel like I won this" Mariposa said as she continued to dance.

Party animal danced closer to her to make sure he heard her correctly "Oh really? How so?"

Mariposa just answered by taking a few steps back and then running towards him but then she did a _Grand Jete_ over Party Animal who was surprise from the heroin unexpected jump. But failed to notice that as soon she landed she gave a confident smile "Now!" Party animal was confuse until he sees Fenrir Frost throw his staff to the ceiling. He looked up and sees the chandelier that was hanging on the ceiling fall on top of him, leaving him crush with so much pain.

Party Animal tried to use his glasses to get out but failed as Fenrir Frost took the glasses from him throwing them to Mariposa. She caught it before breaking them in two pieces in her hands.

She sees the black Dragonfly come out from the broken glasses "Looks like I won the bet" smirk Fenrir Frost in which Mariposa responded by rolling her eyes.

With the akuma free Party animal turn back to his normal state as Snotlout "Party Animal was Snotlout?!" Yelled out Hiccup in surprise.

Everyone in the room gasped with surprise including Merida the rest of her classmates.

Mariposa then looked at the black dragonfly and spoke "That's enough trouble from you little akuma." then she closed her eyes and brought her hands together looking like she's praying.

"Time to purify!" Once she spoke out those words she then began to sing.

Her soft gentle voice filled the room with a serene and peaceful harmonic melody, all the guests couldn't help but smile for her lovely voice or give a dreamy sigh. Fenrir Frost smiled upon looking at his partner not being able to help himself from seeing how beautiful she is. Her hair began to glow bright as the sun and grew longer, her golden hair stretching out towards the akuma and wrapped itself around it and glowed even brighter. When Mariposa finished her singing her hair slowly stopped glowing and it set free the akuma that was now a pure white dragonfly.

"Farewell little Dragonfly..." said the heroine softly as the white dragonfly flew out into the broken windows and into the distance.

Then Mariposa grabbed the flower from her hair and threw it up in the air "Miraculous Mariposa!"

The flower glowed and burst into a magical energy of petals that spread throughout the hotel suite that was damaged by Party Animal. Everything was being fixed even outside of the hotel, the streamers that were holding people hostage also disappeared as the petals fluttered around them. Freeing everyone, which made them rejoice and thank the two heroes.

Mariposa smiled brightly upon everything being turned back to normal and walked up to Fenrir Frost as he managed to free himself from the some of the guests who were fans of his.

"We did it Fenrir frost" Mariposa said in joy.

Fenrir Frost shrugged his shoulders "Yeah could not have done it without your smart thinking"

"But it never would have worked without you there to help me. Thanks for trusting me."

"Like I ever doubted you." Fenrir frost said with a smirk.

Mariposa raised her eyebrows which he just chuckled in response, making her laugh along in the process. He raised his fist up, waiting for her to do their classic fist bump.

"Pound it!" They both said.

"What in the world happened?" Snotlout uttered in confusion.

"Hey Snotlout, you were akumatized, but we managed to save you and get everything back in control" Mariposa said.

"Yup so nothing to worry about" Fenrir frost added with a smile.

"Seriously?! Man I keep finding ways to screw things up" Snotlout muttered.

"Taylor are you okay?!"

The two Heroes and Snotlout turn their attention to where Taylor and Gabriella were, as soon as Taylor saw Snotlout she immediately stomps her way towards them.

"Didn't I say I didn't want you at my party?!" yelled Taylor "So why are you still here- Ahh!"

Had Taylor paid more attention to where she was going she would have not trip on one of the speakers on the floor, which caused both girls to trip near a table and get the bowl of punch spilled all over them. Everyone in the room laugh at the silly display, Taylor gave a distress scream and was going to say something but Gabriella slip and fall on Taylor making both of them fall to the floor.

"Ow Gabriella get off of me!" Taylor groaned in anger.

"I'm trying- ouch!" said Gabriella in panic.

"Aaah! I think I broke a nail!" Taylor yelled in terror.

"See Snotlout," spoke Merida as she stood next to him with a smirk on her face "Even self-absorbed witches can fall over themselves"

Snotlout looked stunned for a moment before he began to laugh full heartedly "Yeah I guess you're right about that!"

That made everyone around them laugh at his response, though Mariposa still couldn't find herself to completely enjoy it as she began to think about why Merida was here at this party in the first place.

"Are you alright Mariposa?" Fenrir Frost questioned placing his hand upon her shoulder, making her look at him in surprise.

"Oh yeah I'm fine! I was ah-" Mariposa began to stutter not knowing how to properly respond without explaining her sad mood before her earrings began to beep "Oh well would you look at that I gotta go. See you later Fenrir frost!" Mariposa rushed out and went straight towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

Fenrir Frost looked on for a moment in awe before his ring beep announcing that he will de-transform soon, he waved at everyone and quickly made his way out through the door.

As soon as the two superheroes left Merida put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and made a loud whistle sound that got everyone's attention.

"Everyone grab yer presents that ye brought and let's go celebrate Rapunzel's real party!" Said Merida.

All their classmates were happy to hear that and quickly gathered their presents that were wrapped up again thanks to Mariposas Miraculous. They all made their way out of the room and Merida gave one last look to Taylor who was still crying over her broken nail.

"Hey Taylor, Ah cannae wait tae see what yoo'll do for yer next party!" snickered Merida as she left the room.

Taylor face grew red from anger and she yelled out "LIKE I'LL INVITE YOU LOSERS AGAIN!"

 **~0~**

Somewhere in a dark secret location, surrounded by white Dragonflies stood a furious Nightmare King as he watched from his dragonfly window that he had once again failed to capture both of Mariposa's and Fenrir Frost miraculous.

 **"I hope you enjoy yourselves Mariposa and Fenrir Frost, because I will throw a victory party once I capture your miraculous"** He vowed in anger **"And the two of you will be my honor guest"**

As he says those words the window began to close and the room was filled with darkness.

 **~0~**

Mariposa had managed to land herself behind a dumpster, once she seen the coast was clear she let herself de-transform back to her civilian form. She made a deep sigh before walking out and heading to who knows where. Her Kwami Jiaa, hover next to her.

"Rapunzel aren't you going home?" Jiaa asked with worried eyes.

"I will eventually, but now I just want to walk for a while" Rapunzel said sadly.

As she walks, Rapunzel sees a bridge and goes towards it, she made her way up the stairs and walked until she was in the middle of the metal bridge. With her arms crossed she lean on the metal bars and look at nothing but the water below her.

Jiaa floated in front of the girl "Rapunzel maybe you should head back home. Your parents might wonder where you are" Jiaa pleaded with her.

"Yeah right, I'm sure they don't care as much. Since they forgot my birthday in the first place." Rapunzel said feeling slightly angry.

"But Rapunzel…"

"Jiaa I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just want to be alone right now" Rapunzel said as she continued to look at the water.

Jiaa understanding her owner's wishes, she stays quiet and sat down on the metal bar and looks at the water too.

Jack has managed to de-transform back to his house and in time to have his driver take him to Rapunzel's party. As he was being driven to his destination the teen boy's mind was still filled with the events that happened "Looks like another day saved thanks to us and Mariposa" Jack whispered proudly while leaning in the backseat of the car.

"Yeah, you sure do enjoy living the superhero life huh?" Nixx smiled.

"Yeah I don't think I can ever get over it. Especially when I have such an amazing partner like Mariposa. She's so smart and resourceful." Jack sighed trailing off in thought.

"And not to mention cute?" Nixx teased.

Jack narrowed his eyes at his Kwami "What are you talking about?"

"What am I wrong?" Nixx said with an evil grin.

"Well no…" Jack quietly said as his face began to blush slightly.

Nixx chuckled at his embarrassment before flying inside his pocket with a piece of ham.

Jack was about to say something before he was cut off from hearing his phone ring. He picked his phone up and sees on the screen that it was his best friend from the caller ID. He hit the answer icon before talking with him "Hey Hiccup how's it going?" Jack greeted with a smile.

"It's going mostly good. Just wanted you to know there's been a change of plans." Hiccup started.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked slightly confused.

"Well remember how we were planning on having the surprise party be at Hotel Velvet for Rapunzel birthday?"

"Yeah…" Jack said hesitantly not sure what he was getting at.

"Well to make a long story short, Mavis cousins ruin the party by turning on the fire alarm and everything got ruined by the water. And because of the whole switch up from Taylor changing the invitations, Merida decided to do her birthday at her house"

"Ah sure did. We're makin' this a party that Rapunzel will enjoy. Nae suffer." Merida added in the background which Jack was able to hear.

"Hope you're not too mad. I know you said you were on your way to the hotel earlier" spoke Hiccup.

"No problem" Jack said before turning his head to look out the window "We were actually running pretty late so we're actually not too far away from her house"

The car eventually came to a stop light, making Jack roll his eyes slightly, he knew he was already late. Upon gazing at the scenery outside his blue eyes widen when he spotted Rapunzel standing on a bridge.

"Hey Jack are you still there?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah I am. It's just I actually see Rapunzel." Jack said in surprise.

"What you see Rapunzel?"

Suddenly Jack heard someone shout in the background which caught him by surprise and then in what sounds like Hiccup struggling with someone from the other side of his phone.

"Hey give that back!"

"Jack! What do ye mean ye see her? Whaur is she?!"

Jack didn't have to be a genius to know who took Hiccup's phone since there is only one person he knows who has a Scottish accent "Um well I see her standing on a bridge, you know the one that's a couple blocks down from her house. I wouldn't have noticed her had we not stopped." Jack said.

"Jack Ah need ye tae brin' her tae back home"

"What why? Did something happen?" Jack questioned.

"Yes she's really upsit with everyone an' she left her cellphone haur. Which is why Ah need ye tae brin' her tae th' party"

"But if she's upset with everyone, what makes you think she'll listen to me?" Jack asked.

"Trust me she's nae mad at ye... I'll explain when ye get haur. Jist please do this favur for me?" Merida pleaded.

"Yeah sure no problem" replied Jack with a smile "Besides Rapunzel's my friend too. So of course I'll help out. I'll text you guys when we're on our way."

"Thanks Jack, it means a lot. Bye!"

Jack could have sworn that before the Scottish girl hang up he heard Hiccup yell out something, he sighed before rolling the window down between the backseat and driver seat. So he could be heard.

"Hey Henri, can you pull over near that bridge over there for a moment? I need to talk to someone before we go." Jack said to his driver.

The driver Henri nodded before turning the car after the red light change, and he then slowed it down to a stop near the bridge. Jack thanked him before getting out the car door and towards the bridge. Jiaa notice the car and upon seeing who was coming she quickly hid inside her owner's purse.

Nixx poked his head out to look at his master's face "So that's the girl you're supposed to be going to the party for?" Nixx questioned.

"Yes she is… I wonder what made her so upset at everyone." Jack asked looking at Nixx.

"Maybe they didn't offer her enough meat. I know I would be mad if I didn't eat." Nixx said.

"Yeah that's because you're greedy and eat way too much." Jack teased.

"I hate I can't argue with that." Nixx grumbled.

Jack smirked before telling Nixx to hide inside his pocket again. As he got closer he could see her head hanging low as she leaned over the railing watching the water below. He approached her slowly trying not to startle her. He reached his hand out to place upon her shoulder before he spoke out to her quietly "Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel jumped in surprise from hearing his voice. She whipped her head quickly to notice it was Jack.

"Jack?!" She yelled in shock. She was so rattled that she ended up moving backwards in shock before stumbling over the railing.

She flailed her arms in an attempt to keep her balance, but realized it wasn't working. Though before she did Jack had already moved quickly to help catch her. Rapunzel eyes were widened in surprise from nearly falling into the water, and from being in the arms of her long term crush. Which made her ears heat up with the rest of her face. She could see he was breathing heavily, his eyes wide open in slight fear.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you like that." Jack apologized as he helped her steady herself onto the bridge properly.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't expect you to be here is all" Rapunzel said tucking her brown hair behind her ear.

"Good, for a second I didn't think I would get to you in time." Jack said with a sigh of relief as he let her go.

Rapunzel was a little sad that he let go but that didn't stop the blush on her face from hearing how worried he was about her.

"Yeah t-thanks for that Jack…" Rapunzel shyly said.

"No need to thank me. I wouldn't be a good friend if I were to just stand there and let you fall." Jack said lightheartedly while chuckling slightly.

"I guess you wouldn't, he he." Rapunzel giggled.

Jack smile but then his face grew serious "Rapunzel you looked upset earlier that's why I came over to check on you. Is everything okay?"

Rapunzel's features turned from the question. Finally remembering why she was out here in the first place. She turned her head slightly, not wanting to meet his eyes. As she gazed over the bridge at the water again.

"Well it's quite embarrassing, you might laugh if I tell you." Rapunzel said sadly.

"Hey I wouldn't laugh at you. Especially when you're clearly upset. That would be inconsiderate of me. You can tell me." Jack said placing his hand upon her shoulder once more in an attempt to calm her.

Rapunzel took a breath in before she met his eyes again. She fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Well… my friends, and even my family all forgot my birthday. I thought they would remember at least when I tried to throw them hints, but they didn't. And to make it worse, my friends decided to go to Taylor's party. After they told me they couldn't hang out because they were busy. So figuring out they forgot my birthday and lied to my face. It was like throwing salt to the wound. So I came here to be alone." Rapunzel explained sadly. Trying to suppress the tears from falling.

Jack now understood why she was so upset. Anyone would be hurt from people forgetting about their birthdays. I mean he himself knew all too well. As he thought that an image of his father appeared. He shook his head from the thoughts and turned his attention back to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel I can imagine how upset you are. I've been there." Jack started.

"Really? It's hard to imagine an amazin- I mean, p-p-popular guy like you having people forget your birthday." Rapunzel said.

"Well yeah, but the people who are closest to me are the ones who forget. Which usually hurts the most." Jack said quietly.

Rapunzel's frowned upon hearing that. She never heard Jack sound so upset before. Looking at his face made her feel even worse. She didn't like to see him upset like this.

"Oh I had no idea. That's awful." Rapunzel said quietly.

"I've grown a bit used to it. But I don't want to tell you about my problems, I want to help you out." Jack said.

As much as Rapunzel wanted to talk with him more about his problems. She figured she didn't want to annoy him. She thought that if he wants to talk he'll eventually do so with time. So instead she just nodded her head.

"I wanted to say that I believe Merida wouldn't do that to you. And even if she did forget your birthday, I'm sure she feels really guilty about it" Jack said.

"How would you know? And even if she was, I don't want to see her. I'll just continue to stay here." Rapunzel said starting to get angry.

"Look I know you don't want to speak with anyone. But don't you think you deserve to let your parents know how you feel? After all they are your parents and Merida is your best friend. And I'm sure they're very worried about you." Jack said.

"I don't know, they really hurt me. I'm pretty sure they don't really care." Rapunzel said as a single tear finally rolled down her cheek.

"Of course they care Rapunzel. That's even more reason why you should talk with them. It'll make you feel a lot better than being out here alone. " Jack added.

"Really?" Rapunzel sniffled in question.

"Yes in fact I can drive you home, if you want." Jack said.

"Oh no y-you don't have t-to do that!" Rapunzel said frazzled.

"It's not an issue for me. Besides it's pretty late and I wouldn't want you to have to walk back home alone." Jack said as he extended his hand out to her.

Rapunzel stares at his outstretched hand, blushing again from the gesture. She thought whether to ignore him and stay here. But the more she thought about it the less entertaining the idea of being alone sounded. So after a couple of beats she finally take his hand.

"O-Okay I'll go with you, thanks Jack." She said after taking his offer to drive her home.

"It's no problem let's get going then." Jack said with a smile before pulling her in the direction of his car.

About a few minutes later they had arrived outside Rapunzel's house. She gazed out the window not wanting to leave the car. She probably would have had Jack not came to the other side to open her door.

"Were here, you ready to go?" Jack said extending his hand out to her again.

"Y-Yes I am." Rapunzel answered before nervously taking his hand and walking up to the door.

Once they entered and climb up the stairs, they reached the door Rapunzel raised her fist up about to knock before she looked over to Jack. Jack nodded at her in a gesture that told her to go on. She then took a deep breath before knocking on the door, after a few moments of knocking on the door, she began to realize no one was coming. It was then she noticed that the lights were off as well.

"I guess nobody's home. Not that I should be surprise" Rapunzel said sadly.

"Maybe they left for a quick moment." Jack said trying not to let her on about the surprise.

"Of course they aren't. Why would they wait on me?" Rapunzel mumbled before fishing for her keys to open the door. Once she unlocked the door she took a step in and noticed things were completely dark in the house. She grasped around trying to find the light switch but didn't have the chance to once someone did it for her. Upon the lights turning on she could see her best friends, her parents, and her classmates from her school right in front of her. She also noticed they held a huge birthday banner up. As they yelled out surprise and a bunch of confetti came out from the little poppers they had. Making Rapunzel jump in surprise.

"Happy birthday Rapunzel!" Everyone had shouted out before gathering around her.

Rapunzel was so shocked that her mouth was threatening to hit the floor in disbelief.

"What is all this?" Rapunzel questioned in awe.

"It's your surprise birthday party honey." Rapunzel's mother Arianna said with a bright smile.

"Yes we wanted to make sure you had a special birthday today." Rapunzel's father Frederick added.

Rapunzel stared wide eyed for a moment before her eyes began to well up slightly before she ran into their arms hugging them tightly.

"Oh mom, dad, thanks so much! I had no idea you guys were doing this for me." Rapunzel said happily as she embraced them.

Her parents smiled to each other before hugging her back.

"You're so welcome darling. But we weren't the only ones who planned all this out." said Arianna

Rapunzel looked up at her parents with a confused expression until they backed up and turned around as they gestured towards her friends in the back. She could see her best friend Merida and her other two friends Mavis and Audrey all waiting for her to come over. Rapunzel walk towards them and once she was in front of them. She looked at the three girls without saying anything. It was then that they all put their heads down before apologizing.

"We're so sorry Rapunzel, we didn't mean to make you that upset." Mavis started.

"Yeah we just didn't want you to figure out about the surprise." Audrey added.

"It's mainly mah fault Rapunzel, it was mah idea tae have everyone pretend tae forgit yer birthday an' make a surprise party in th' first place" Merida said as she rub her arm "Yoo've always been such a great friend tae us. We jist wanted today to be special an' tae show ye how much we cared."

"I believe you all, but I'm just confused on why you were at Taylor's party if you were planning a surprise party for me." Rapunzel said still lost.

"It was Taylor" Audrey said.

"She ended up changing up the invitations to go to her party instead." Mavis said.

"Ah mean we waur originally gonna have th' party at Mavis's faither hotel. But Taylor switched everythin' up. So Ah went thaur tae sort things out. But we had nae idea she was streamin' th' party. We're so sorry ye had tae see that" Merida apologized once again.

Upon hearing them explain everything, Rapunzel smiled widely before pulling them all into a group hug, which they returned with as much enthusiasm. She was so relieved to know they had not forgotten her birthday and abandoned her.

"I'm so happy you all did this for me! Of course I forgive you all, I love you girls so much!" Rapunzel said, with happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Me too Punzie" said Merida.

"We feel the same Rapunzel!" Both Mavis and Audrey yelled back to her.

"Rapunzel I hate to break this beautiful moment but I know you must be hungry and ready to blow out your candles." Her mother Arianna said.

Rapunzel leaned away from her friends and turned to face her mother. Though she gasped upon realizing what her mother had set on the table. It was long before her face lit up like fireworks.

"Oh my gosh! Is that what I think it is?!" Rapunzel said enthusiastically.

"You mean my special pancakes topped with your favorite things? Yes, they are dear." Arianna said with a smile.

Rapunzel ran to the table where her parents stood. And soon everyone else gathered around her to join her. She noticed how the pancakes were stacked and shaped as a cake. Decorated so lovely with whipped cream flowers and strawberries to decorate it. Syrup drizzled upon the cake so delicately that it made her mouth water.

"I know how much you love them so how could I not?" Arianna said.

"Plus yer birthday cake is somewhaur in Stragsbourg by now" said Merida with a nervous laugh.

Rapunzel was confused about that last part but she smiles brightly once again before wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Thank you so much mom. I really appreciate it!" Rapunzel said gratefully.

"Anything for you dear." Arianna said.

"And we also wanted to apologize as well for upsetting you earlier." Her Father Frederick said.

"Yes we didn't think we would make you that upset by doing so. We realize it was pretty silly of us." Arianna said.

"Oh don't worry, I understand. I forgive you guys." Rapunzel said before she embraced her parents once more. Rapunzel felt Pascal run up her arm which made her smile even more. Knowing everyone she cared about was here. That was when Merida decided to cut in and say to wish Rapunzel a happy birthday. Everyone began to sing happy birthday to her which made Rapunzel blush slightly. Once they were done Rapunzel made a short wish before blowing out the candles. She then began to dig into her pancakes.

"Mmm! Gosh they're so good! I don't think I'll ever stop loving these!" Rapunzel moaned in delight.

Everyone began to chuckle at her response and it wasn't long before everyone else began eating cupcakes and cookies that they manage to get at the last minute. Rapunzel even manage to secretly give a piece of pancake to Pascal and Jiaa. After that they all ended up giving their presents to Rapunzel which she received graciously. Happy to have even gotten any gifts. Another hour later and everyone was ready to go outside to light up the lanterns and send them up into the sky. Rapunzel walked out of her house with everyone and they all went to the park, Arianna and Frederick were making all the preparations to send the lanterns off. Rapunzel was next to a tree and felt Pascal was sitting on her shoulder making squealing noises to show how excited he was.

"I know I love sending the lanterns up Pascal." Rapunzel responded to him.

Jiaa then poked her head out from her purse before whispering to Rapunzel "I knew they cared for you" she said sweetly.

"Yes they do, and I'm so glad you were right. Thanks for always being such a thoughtful friend. I'm so grateful to have you all." Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Aww Rapunzel we feel the same way" Jiaa smiles as she looked at Pascal who also squeaked in agreement.

Rapunzel smiled even brighter before walking to the group and picked up a lantern to join her friends and parents. She jumped in surprise when she felt someone bump her shoulder slightly. She turned and noticed it was Jack. Which made her blush as she struggled with trying to talk to him.

"So enjoying yourself?" Jack asked with a big grin.

"Yes, am I. I-I mean Yes…" Rapunzel started to say but her green eyes widen upon realizing something "You know about them, I-I mean them knew. You knew that they were throwing the surprise party didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," said Jack with his hands up in surrender "Hope you're not mad"

"No. I realize you guys were only trying to make my birthday special. Besides I don't think I could ever get too mad at you." Rapunzel stated.

"Oh really why not?" Jack asked curious.

"U-Um well I-!" Rapunzel stuttered not knowing how to respond. But she ended up being saved once her friends Merida, Mavis, and Audrey arrived to next to her. Making her sigh in relief.

"Hope we're nae interruptin' anythin' but we're about to send th' lanterns up. Ye ready birthday girl?" Merida asked as she winked at Rapunzel.

"Yes I am!" Rapunzel said excitedly.

Once they were gathered and each were holding a lantern Rapunzel send the first lantern up into the air before everyone else joined in. As Rapunzel watched them float high up her eyes sparkled in awe at how pretty they lit up the sky. It wasn't long before her friends placed their arms around her before looking back up at the sky. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Jack turned his head to smile at her. She smiled back in response blushing before gazing back up at the lanterns.

"This is the best birthday ever." Rapunzel said softly her smile not being able to leave her face the entire night.

* * *

"We hoped you liked the chapter" said Amaya "The next one is alredy in process, and don't worry you don't have to wait for a year. We'll try our best to have it finished"

"Please leave a review, so we know what you think of out fanfic" said Ms. Marshmallow "And the next chapter will be"

Next time the **Big Bad Wolf**

"Before anyone ask no, it's not Red Riding Hood or the Three little pigs"

"But it has a Wolf in it" smiled Ms. Marshmallow

 _ **"SEE YOU SOON!"**_


End file.
